Partners
by HannahBanana000
Summary: College Au. Eren is currently a freshman at a university with his group of friends. His teacher introduces a new program where freshman are assigned a senior to help tutor them for two months. Eren learns that his new partner isn't exactly easy to get along with. Will something grow between them? Or will this Levi guy hate Eren forever? Riren with side ships.
1. Chapter 1

It was officially Eren Jaeger's second month being a freshman in college. He was incredibly happy that he was done with the craziness of moving into dorms, finding classes, and just all around knowing _where the hell everything is. _

It wasn't that big of a deal though. It was just some community college in California. It was in a _somewhat _okay part of town, but the best part was that it was close to the beach. Eren wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had determination. He knew he'd find a way to survive college.

Eren had seen his fair share of trial in his life. His mother had passed when he was only eight. That left him and his sister to be raised by his not-always-there Dad. He had grown up on the rough side of town, so he learned quickly.

The only good part about his home town was his friends. The majority of his friends had actually all decided to go to the same community college. They were a fairly large group of about twelve people. They all had lived somewhat close to each other, and were known as a typical group of people you'd see walking around. They went to some rinky-dink highschool that was absolutely _ancient._ They were the 104th graduating class, if that gives you a picture. Eren was just happy to get away from the chipped walls and broken tile floors into a place with actual _working toilets. _

Eren was currently in his dorm with his roommate and best friend, Armin Arlert. They'd practically grown up together, along with his adopted sister, Mikasa. The three of them had been a trio since elementary school, adding new people to their group as they entered middle and high school. Armin was extremely smart; being pretty much the only way Eren was able to graduate high school with fairly good grades. Mikasa was sharp also, but she was _extremely _protective of Eren. Sometimes she can be embarrassing, but he knows she has good intentions.

"Eren, are you coming?" Armin stood holding the door to their shared dorm open.

"Yeah yeah, hold on a sec." Eren ran around looking for his jacket. As soon as he found his hoodie he threw it over his head and ran out the door.

Eren walked towards the dorm across from them, and Armin went the one next to it.

Eren rapped on the door, "_Marco, Jean. _We're leaving!"

He heard a muffled voice on the other side, "_We're coming!" _

Eren looked over at Armin knocking on Ymir and Christa's door, the two opening and joining him immediately. The two had been dating since middle school; it was no surprise when they got a dorm together. Eren thought they were pretty adorable.

The best part about having dorms had to be that they shoved all the freshman into one area. That meant that the entire group of friends all lived in the same hallway. Their college didn't even bother separating girls and boys. If they had, Eren was sure Sasha would have dressed up as a boy to be in a room with Connie. He had no doubt about that.

Eren sighed and knocked on the door again, "Marco, just pull your dick out of Jeans ass and _hurry up." _ _All the good food is going to be gone by the time we get there. _

He could hear Ymir laughing from down the hall. A voice screamed on the other side of the door, "_I swear Eren I am going to kick your ass-"_

The door flung open on the last word to reveal Marco standing in the doorway with his hands pressed up on both sides to keep the fuming Jean behind him. "Hi Eren."

"Hey Marco," Eren laughed. Marco was literally a saint. He had no idea how he put up with Jean. But, the two were practically inseparable. They both claimed that they 'weren't dating' but everyone knew that was a complete lie.

He walked down the hall, knocking on Bertholt and Reiner's door as he passed by. He noticed Armin getting tackled by two friends down the hall.

"I'm so excited guys!"

"We're just going out to eat Sasha," Armin tried to keep himself standing under the weight of the girl.

"Exactly!"

"But we all go to dinner together every night-"

"Food!" Sasha now had her arms around Armin's neck.

Armin whined, "Connie _help."_

Connie did not in fact help.

Instead he jumped on Armin's back.

Eren just stood watching the three wrestling around on the ground. Connie and Sasha had been dating since junior year of high school, although half the time you couldn't even tell. They're just two goofballs who run around causing problems. "You two are not college students. You're preschoolers." He heard Jean say from behind him.

"But they're _our_ preschoolers," Reiner said laughing. Bertholt stood behind him quietly. They were another pair of best friends. You never saw one without the other. They were also the reason why people rarely ever messed with their group of friends. Both were very tall and _pretty _freaking strong. It was always Bertholt and Reiner that broke up the fights between him and Jean.

"Who are we waiting for?" Ymir asked.

"Nobody, let's go!" Sasha said running for the stairs. Connie ran with her, while everyone slowly followed.

Eren felt a ping of sadness when he looked around for his sister to reveal that she wasn't there. Mikasa had decided to go to a different college than Eren and everyone else. She had gotten a full ride scholarship, but didn't want to go because she didn't want to leave Eren. It took a lot of convincing, but she finally agreed to accept the scholarship and go to the school. The good part was that she was still in state, and she came to visit often. Eren got phone calls from her nearly every day.

Annie Leonhardt was also another friend that didn't join them. She had left to join the military, something she had always wanted to do. He knew it was hard for Bertholt and Reiner, considering the three had been a trio since anyone could remember.

t.t

They had managed to find a table in the cafeteria that could fit them. The group sat around with their food chatting as a group.

"So are you two finally going to try out for the football team?" Eren asked.

Bertholt looked nervous, but Reiner smiled. "Yep! I think try outs are this week."

"You guys will definitely make it." Christa smiled.

"How have you all been holding up with classes?" Reiner asked, taking a bite out of his food.

"Calculus is literally killing me." Connie sighed.

"Agreed." Ymir wrapped her arm around Christa. Sasha also sighed in agreement.

"I don't think it's _that_ hard-"

"Shut up Armin, you're like a fucking genius. It's not fair." Jean said jokingly.

"I could help you!" Armin suggested.

"You already have to tutor Eren in _everything_, let alone all of us." Jean snickered.

"Shut _up_ horseface."

"Make me-"

"Guys…we've only been here for ten minutes." Christa sighed.

The two stopped and begun eating again. _Jerk…_

The conversation started to pick up again. "So, speaking of tutoring, does everyone here have Mr. Keith?" Marco asked.

"I don't have 'em." Ymir stated.

"Me neither." Christa added.

"I have the other English teacher," Bertholt said quietly.

"Mr. Mike?" Eren asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You're lucky, I hear he's a hell of a lot nicer." Reiner shrugged.

Bertholdt shook his head, "He's kinda weird."

Connie laughed, "I hear he goes around _smelling _students." Bertholt just nodded silently.

"Anyways, so, those who have Keith. Did you hear about what we're doing next class?" Marco continued the conversation and took a bite out of his pizza.

"No, why?" Jean asked.

"Oh, I have!" Connie said. "I hear we're getting like, partners for a couple weeks."

"Wait, what?" Eren asked. "I haven't heard of that…?"

"That's because you were asleep." Armin smirked.

"Oh."

"Well, actually,"Sasha began, "We're getting assigned a senior for two months. They're supposed to tutor us, and help us with any extra work we're having issues on. It's something they have to do as well to graduate."

"Oh great. The seniors are complete assholes." Jean crossed his arms.

"I _still_ can't believe you got in a fight _already._" Ymir laughed.

"Hey, you're not one to talk. We had to pull you away from that dude the other day." Reiner teased.

Connie instantly broke out laughing, "I will never get over the look on that guy's face when he found out you guys were dating."

"I woulda fucking kicked his ass. I swear Christa if he ever touches you again I'm going to-"

"Yes yes, I know." Christa patted her arm and spoke in a sweet tone. "You'll rip off his balls and feed them to the birds."

Everyone laughed loudly at the vulgar words that came out of the innocent girl's mouth.

"Ymir you're a bad influence."

"Shut up."

t.t

Eren quickened his pace to his next class. He was _determined_ not to be late this time. He had stayed up the majority of the night before studying for a test, and had slept in past his alarm. As he scurried through the courtyard, he noticed noises coming from the side of a building.

"You..fuckers…"

Eren's eyes widnened. _Jean?!_

He heard more noises that sounded like hits and grunts. He looked at his watch, and then sighed. _Really Jean…_

He set down his stuff and ran around the corner to see Jean fighting off three guys that had a considerably larger stature. Jean looked torn up, and was sporting a pretty nasty bruise on his right cheek. "Just because you're a _year older _than me doesn't mean you can make me do whatever the fuck you want." Jean hissed. The three sophomores looked at each other and grinned. "Oh really?"

Eren and Jean didn't get along most of the time, but that didn't mean they weren't friends. Eren ran up behind one guy and swept his feet out from underneath him. He went down, and Jean immediately took the opportunity to take out the other two. Eren round housed another in the face, smashing him into a wall. Jean quickly stopped the one behind Eren by grabbing him by the back on his head and bringing his knee up. He dropped like a rock. The two fought almost perfectly together, like they knew what the other was going to do.

"You…assholes…" One of them panted. He wiped blood from his cheek, and rushed at Eren. Eren ducked, but was caught off guard when the sophomore kicked him in the stomach. Eren dropped to his knees, and Jean took the opportunity to kick the guy over, and then knock him out with another kick to the face.

Soon it was dead silent, only the sound of Eren and Jean panting could be heard. Eren leaned up against a wall, and Jean pressed his hands into his knees to catch his breath.

Finally he muttered, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Eren sighed. "That was almost too easy."

"Well we've been in a considerable amount of fights together. I'm surprised we didn't take them down faster." Jean smirked.

"Hey, I'm the one who saved _your _ass."

"Yeah yeah. We're late for class aren't we?"

"Fuck."

t.t

Eren and Jean scrambled into their class late, and rushed to take their seats next to their friends up at the top of the auditorium like room. Eren tried to avoid the stares of their classmates and the obvious glare from the teacher. He slid in next to Armin whispering "What did I miss?"

"What happened to you two?" Armin hissed. Eren was now sporting an ugly bruise on his jaw.

"I had to save Jean's ass again."

He heard Jean whisper back from a couple chairs down, "Fuck you." Eren could see Marco fussing over the mark on Jean's cheek.

"_Anyways,_" He turned his attention back to the teacher. "Today we're assigning you your seniors. I'm going to have a student go around with a hat. Whatever name you draw out is your senior for the next two months. Am I clear?"

An assortment of 'yeah' and 'sure' floated from the room. Keith nodded. As the hat came down his row, Eren watched Jean, and then Marco, and then Armin pull names. He reached in and grabbed a piece of paper, then passed the hat onto Connie.

"What does yours say?" Eren asked.

"Erwin Smith." Armin looked ecstatic.

"What, do you know him?" Eren raised his eyebrows.

"Yes! Well, um, not personally, but uh, he's pretty much the smartest student at this school. I see him doing all kinds of work with clubs and whatnot."

"Wow, you sure got lucky." Eren smiled.

"What does yours say?"

"Rivaille Levi." Eren shrugged. "Never heard of him."

"Well I'm sure he'll be nice." Armin smiled.

"Does everyone have a name?" The teacher asked from the front of the room. "Okay. I'm going to bring them in. They're wearing name tags, go find your partner. Get to know them or whatever the hell you want. You have until the end of the class period."

Seniors started to pour into the room, and students rose from their seats to find their partner. It became pretty chaotic; he noticed Armin found his senior pretty quickly. Eren decided to wait it out by the back wall until it calmed down. Some went into the hallway to have more space.

He noticed a guy doing the same thing as him. He was leaning up against the wall looking completely uninterested in what was happening. The senior was wearing all black, with some combat boots and suspenders that hung by his legs. His attention was drawn to the septum piercing and the gages that were in his ears. If it wasn't for the horrible attitude radiating off of him, he would have thought this guy to be really attractive. Eren's eyes fell to his name tag. _Rivalle Levi. _

Eren sighed. _Well okay then. I guess I got this little ray of sunshine. _

He slowly approached him, and stood a couple feet away before he cleared his throat. The man's eyes shifted over to Eren and gave him a cold glare. Eren stood a couple inches taller than him.

"Um…I think we're partners." Eren held up the piece of paper that held Levi's name on it.

"Great job, you can read." Levi rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. He began walking towards the door.

"U-um-" Eren stumbled and began following him. "Where are you-"

"Away from here. There's too many fucking people."

"Oh." _Well this is going to be fantastic. _

He heard Levi mutter, "This is fucking stupid." Eren just sighed quietly.

He followed Levi out into the courtyard, where a couple other groups had sat on the outside tables. They chose an empty one, and Levi sat on the table top after wiping it clean with his sleeve. Eren pulled out a chair and sat off to the side of him, a bit intimidated by Levi's demeanor.

"So um, my names Eren Jae-"

"The fuck happened to your face?" Levi asked, even though he looked completely uninterested.

"Oh..uh.." Eren touched his jaw.

"Did it have to do with those idiots knocked out like bitches behind the science building?" Levis voice was deep, he seemed like the type to speak his mind without caring what other people thought. He kicked his feet up on an open chair next to Eren.

Eren shrugged, "They were being assholes to my friend."

Levi looked Eren over, and then folded his arms, "You did a sloppy ass job."

"I was late to class!" Eren defended. He sunk in his seat under the death glare he received.

The senior sighed, "Well at least I know you're not a complete pussy."

_Wow this guy is the definition of class. How am I going to get along with him for two months? _

"What's your major brat?"

"I haven't decided yet." Eren glared. "And I'm not a brat."

"You are to me." Levi gave him an even harsher look that put Eren's glare to shame. He sighed.

"Well what's _your_ major then?"

"Business management." Levi said simply.

"Why?"

"I'm good with numbers. Is twenty questions over now?" Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren shifted uncomfortably. "Uh well...Do you want my number?"

Levi blinked. "Why?"

"I don't know, just in case you needed to contact me for something? I mean, we _are_ going to be partners for two months-"

The older man sighed, muttering something like "Don't remind me." He pulled out his phone, and the two switched. He quickly chucked Erens phone back at him, and Eren fumbled to catch it. "There."

"Thanks…I guess." Eren said. Levi's attention was taken by two figures approaching their table. Eren's eyes widened.

"Hey Armin," Eren smiled, happy to see a friend.

"Eren, this is my partner Erwin," Armin smiled sweetly. Erwin was tall, and had a professional but friendly aura about him. He grinned, and shook Erens hand. "Pleasure. It looks like you have a good friend of mine as your senior," Erwin took a seat and Armin did as well. Levi still remained on the table top.

"Tch." Levi crossed his arms and his legs.

Erens eyes widened. "_You two _are friends?" _They're like polar opposites!_

"Eren." Armin slapped his arm half-jokingly.

"I-I mean-"

"No, no, it's okay." Erwin smiled. "We go a bit back."

Eren nodded. He could relate to that.

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Levi grumbled. _How did Armin get such a friendly senior_? Eren thought.

"Well…I would say duck." Erwin grinned.

"What the fuck do you mean du-"

"Levi!" A running figure jumped up and hugged Levi from behind. Eren's eyes widened. _Oh my gosh does this girl have a death wish!_

He noticed Sasha trailing behind. _Uh oh.._ Eren braced himself as Sasha flung herself into a hug with Eren. Both Eren and Levi sat frozen as their friends hugged them. Armin desperately tried to hold in his laugh. Erwin was already chuckling.

"Levi! My partner is so adorable! Her name is Sasha and we're totally going to be best friends!"

"Get _off _of me you fucking four eyed idiot." Levi hissed. Sasha took a seat next to Eren, and the senior in glasses took a seat on the table next to Levi.

"Hi! I'm Hanji!" She grinned.

"I'm Armin."

"I'm Eren." He smiled back. Levi just crossed his arms and glared.

"Oooooh! Are you Levi's partner? Ohh Levi he's so cute! My gosh he's totally your ty-"

Hanji was cut off by Levi throwing a hand over her mouth and literally shoving her off the table. She fell, and the angry senior wiped his hand off on his pants. She started laughing, and Erwin helped her off the floor. _How does such a grumpy guy get nice friends…_ He paid no attention to what Hanji was about to say.

Eren then sighed. _Well, I guess if these people like him, there has to be something good about this Levi guy. I'll just have to get to know him better I guess. _

He caught Levi's gaze, only to have the older look away.

t.t

Eren walked back to the dorms after he had found the rest of his friends. Reiner had a guy named Erd. The two seemed to get along pretty well, considering their personalities were similar. Jean ended up with a senior named Auruo. He looked a couple years older than everyone else. He was probably a smoker or something. Marco got a short girl named Petra who seemed like a sweetheart. He was happy Marco got someone who would be nice to him. Connie got a dude named Gunter. Eren felt a little disappointed that he was the only one who didn't like his partner. Even though he was so _damn attractive…_

"It's just two months Eren," Armin patted his back as they entered their room. "Erwin says he's a good guy, deep down."

"_Deep _down Armin. _Deep, deep _down. So deep I think Satan wouldn't even go there."

"Now you're just being judgmental."

"Well he's kind of an ass."

"Then get to know him!" Armin pulled out his laptop. "I know you Eren. You can make friends with anyone."

Eren sighed. "Not with those guys I beat up today though. I have a feeling that's going to come back to bite me in the ass."

"Probably."

t.t

"The answer is _not_ seven over three you fucking piece of shit."

Eren let out a loud sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I swear, out of all the people in the _world _I get the one who's a mental fucktard. Do the problem over again."

A couple days later the class had broken up into their freshman and senior partners for tutoring. After arguing for about ten minutes about what subject to start on, they finally decided on Math. Eren's worst subject.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault!" Eren was started to get frustrated. Scratch that. He was _beyond _frustrated. Levi again sat on the desk shouting orders. Probably so he could sit above Eren to make up for how short he was. _Bastard._

"Maybe if you didn't spend all your time jerking off in highschool then you would know this shit. I said do it again so _do it again." _Levi glared down on him from above.

"Well then maybe if you actually _helped _me instead of sit on your ass then maybe I'd understand this shit!" Eren hissed back. He instantly regretted the words. He looked down on his paper to avoid eye contact, but had his head jerked up by a hand on his chin. Levi looked livid.

"You wanna repeat that again brat?" He growled lowly.

"U-um-"

t.t

Erwin and Armin sat a bit off in the courtyard. They had come to a mutual decision to sit on the grass under the shade of a tree. Erwin was generally enjoying studying with his partner. Armin was extremely bright, and understood any concept he taught very quickly. The two were discussing the anatomy of the human being when they heard yelling. Armin and Erwin looked up simultaneously to see Levi kick Eren straight in the jaw, and send him right into the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Armin shouted, covering his mouth with his hands. Erwin acted immediately; he jumped up to his feet and rushed over to them, Armin in tow.

"_Rivaille."_ Erwin grabbed Levi just as he was about to kick Eren again. Armin rushed to Eren and pulled him off the ground. Eren tried to jump at Levi, but was held back by Armin.

"Eren stop." Armin desperately tried to keep his friend at bay.

"Levi, you could get _kicked out of school_. We've come too far for you to throw it away like this." Erwin said in a stern but calm voice.

Levi had a straight face, but looked murderous. "I'm so done with all these fucking brats."

"I am _not a brat!"_ Eren busted out of Armins grip, but his friend reacted quickly. He grabbed Erens wrists and pulled him back.

"Both of you, stop it right now." Erwin said calmly. After a moment of silence, Levi pushed out of Erwins grip, and Eren did the same. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah." Eren muttered. Levi just looked away.

"Okay. Now I want both of you to get along. You've got two whole months together, _get used to it_. You are both adults. Act like it. Come on Armin." Erwin grabbed the younger's wrist and stalked off.

Levi and Eren just stood around awkwardly, neither saying anything. Finally Eren sighed. _I guess it was partially my fault. Even if he is an asshole… _

"I'm sorry."

Levi looked up, a little shocked. "_This brat is apologizing?"_ He thought. Levi just huffed.

"Whatever. Does your face hurt?"

Eren held his hand to his jaw that was already swollen from the fight he had days ago.

"Uhh…yeah." Eren chucked. "You're fast."

Levi showed a small smirk. "Of course I am. Now come on." Levi sat back on the table. "What's the square root of a negative?"

t.t

**Chapter one of my first snk fic c: I'd like to have chapter two out soon. **

**Please review and tell me your opinions and what you'd like to see! I apologize for any spelling errors. I currently do not have an editor. I love you! **

**Please no flames, my lovelies. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Is the answer three?"

"No."

"Four?"

"No."

"Thirty five?"

"No, you snotty fucklet brat." Levi rolled his eyes so far back into his head Eren thought they were going to fall out.

"I give up." Eren crossed his arms.

"Have fun living on the streets and sucking off people for money." Levi mimicked Erens actions by crossing his arms. It was another study session between the two. They still didn't get along, but there hadn't been any physical violence since their first. So, Eren thought that was a start.

"Fine. I'll be a stripper. Just gotta lay off the fries." Eren's tone held a hint of humor.

Levi huffed, clearly frustrated. He leaned over Eren and snatched his pencil from him. "Watch me."

Levi scribbled out the full math equation neatly on the side of his paper. When he was done he circled his answer. Eren took note of how gracefully he wrote.

"Get it?"

Eren groaned. "You make it look so easy."

Levi leaned back. "Just practice kid. How much longer we got?" Eren looked at his phone.

"About twenty minutes until we're no longer legally bound here."

"Great." Levi's closed his eyes. "Do the next one."

It was dead silent while Eren attempted to solve the problem. After a moment, Eren spoke while he wrote. "So, how did you meet Erwin?"

Levi looked up at Erens attempt at a conversation. He answered bluntly, "The streets. Why do you care?"

"Oh um. I don't know. He's just a real cool guy." Eren avoided eye contact by continuing to solve the long math problem.

Levi's eyes hardened, but he responded, "He got me out of some deep shit is all. I don't owe you any explanation."

"I didn't ask for one." Eren tried to make sure this didn't turn into some fight. Levi only nodded before leaning in close to watch Eren work. Eren instantly tensed, but circled his final answer and sat back to show that he was done. After a moment of silence, Levi said;

"Correct."

"_Yeeesss!_"

"Don't get cocky. Do the next one."

* * *

Everyone sat in Marco's and Jean's shared dorm for movie night. They were all squished around Armin's laptop that they had put up on a chair. They were all too piss- ass -poor at the moment to afford a T.V. To avoid fighting, they each got a turn every week to pick a movie. Tonight it was Christa's turn. Therefore, they were watching a Cinderella story.

"Hillary Duff needs to not wear that shirt ever again." Armin said as he put popcorn in his mouth.

"Agreed. She's too gorgeous to be confined to such shit." Sasha squished next to Connie.

"I hate this fucktard of a step-mom." Jean lay on his stomach on the bed.

Eren was amused by how well everyone was taking the movie choice. No matter how busy life got, he was happy everyone still made room for movie night. Eren reached over and stole the popcorn from Armin.

"Can you all shut up for like, five minutes?" Reiner said teasingly.

"Why, afraid you'll miss something important?" Ymir teased back.

"Guys, he just wanted to appreciate how fabulous her shoes are," Connie flung out his hand and fanned his face. Reiner threw popcorn at Connie. That turned out to be a huge mistake.

Soon popcorn was flying everywhere, and it covered the ground. The popcorn fight quickly turned into a pillow fight. After all the commotion had calmed down, Christa whined, "Guys, we never got to finish the movie."

"No, you guys are cleaning up my fucking dorm." Jean looked around at the mess. Popcorn was pressed into the carpet, and pillows were thrown _everywhere._ Eren laughed from his spot on the floor.

"No, no. It's okay, we'll clean it up." Marco smiled. "It's getting late anyways, you all should be off to bed."

"We can't let you do that," Bertholt spoke up.

"Agreed. We cannot let freckled Jesus clean up by himself!"

"Can you all please stop calling me that!"

t.t

The next day Armin and Eren walked down the street towards the local Starbucks. They both had their backpacks over their shoulders and chatted as they walked.

"So have you done your essay yet?"

"Yes, but I was hoping to have Erwin look it over tomorrow." Armin readjusted his bag. "This whole tutoring thing has really been helpful. I'm hoping that we can stay in touch after the two months are over."

Eren grunted, "I don't know about that."

"Why? Your grades are improving aren't they?"

"Ugh, I hate to give that guy any credit." He looked away.

"Come _on._ You guys are actually starting to get along now aren't you?"

"He's still a complete asshole," Eren crossed his arms.

Armin suddenly grinned, "You _like _him. I could see why, he's pretty attractive. "

He jumped, "No! What am I? In middle school? I'd like nothing better than to never see his face again." Eren hissed. He looked away so Armin couldn't see his expression.

Armin just smiled knowingly. "Eren don't even try to lie to me."

After a moment he gave in to his best friend. "_Fine._ Maybe I like him a teeny tiny. Only because he's starting to help me more instead of be a complete jerk off."

"Sure, sure," Armin just smirked. "Maybe he's starting to warm up to you."

"I hope."

* * *

"Eren, you _speak_ English. There should be no fucking reason why you have a C in it." Levi frowned as he looked down on a piece of paper.

Mr. Keith had thought it a _fucking great_ idea to give the seniors copies of their partner's transcripts.

Eren sulked in his seat as Levi continued to scold him about his grades. After a moment of silence Levi said, "You have a B in Calc. Not bad brat."

Eren suddenly looked up and genuinely smiled. Levi was taken a bit off guard, and had to look away. "_Damn it. This kid is testing me._"

"Yeah! The way you explained it the other day kinda helped a lot," Eren rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're welcome. Now don't you have an essay to do," Levi pushed Eren's laptop towards him.

"Yeah, yeah." Eren grinned and began working on his assignment. Levi sighed and began to work on his own task. After a moment Eren looked over. "What are you working on?"

Levi looked up at him. Eren couldn't help notice how the light hit his piercings and reflected off of his cheekbones. He was actually really pretty underneath all the black and layers he wore. Eren internally scolded himself for sounding exceptionally gay right then. Levi replied with little emotion. "French."

"Are you fluent?" Eren asked, trying to get his head straight.

"Yes." Levi went back to his work. "They say it's good to know two languages in the business world."

"Has running a business been something you've always wanted to do?"

Levi paused. "I never really had any life goals." '_Never thought I'd even make it this far' _Levi thought.

"Just going with the flow then?"

"I guess." Levi leaned back in his chair. "I mean, I just kinda chose something I thought I wouldn't be a complete failure at."

"Yeah, I still don't know what I want to do," Eren began typing again. "I don't even know what I'm good at."

"Well," Levi decided to keep the conversation going. "What do you like?"

Eren was surprised to find Levi actually interested in his life. _Maybe Armin was right._

"Well, I've always thought it would be fun to get into the movie business." Eren shrugged.

"Then go for it. You always have time to change it later." Levi scribbled onto a piece of paper.

Eren showed a genuine smile. "Yeah-" His phone suddenly buzzed loudly on the table. Eren picked it up and sighed, "Mikasa…"

"Girlfriend?"

"Sister." Eren corrected; he quickly texted her back. "She's always worried about me."

"You're lucky to have someone to worry about you. Don't take it for granted," Levi scolded.

Eren was a bit surprised by the response, but nodded. Halfway through their study session, they were joined by Sasha and Hanji. Levi left to go take a piss while Hanji lectured both Sasha and Eren in everything science. Eren really respected Hanji's love and knowledge of the subject. But she just seemed to talk _forever._ Levi returned to see Eren and Sasha looking completely bored and lost.

"Talking off their ears are you?" Levi pulled out a chair and dusted it off.

"Oh but Levi isn't the study of biometrics so interesting!" Hanji swooned.

Levi just blinked, "No."

Sasha and Eren snickered while Hanji continued to whine about how cruel Levi is. Soon the tutoring session turned into them just chatting with one another.

"Levi have you heard about Aruro's party?" Hanji was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah," Levi nodded. He was sitting back with his legs crossed.

Hanji turned to the two freshmen. "You guys should come! And bring your friends!"

"Ooh, Eren let's go! We're probably never going to get invited to another senior party again!" Sasha shoved at Erens shoulder.

"It probably won't be anything special. Aruro's an idiot." Levi muttered.

"You're so mean!" Hanji laughed. "But yeah, you guys should go 'cause you're all pretty cool. I know cause if you weren't Levi would have killed you already," She grinned.

"He tried to…" Eren said playfully. Levi's lip twitched upward.

"We'll talk to everyone about it!" Sasha smiled. "When is it?"

"Oh, not for a while," Hanji waved her off. "I'll keep you guys updated."

"Well, I'm pretty much done here." Levi stood up, bored.

"Hanji, do you want to come back and watch a movie with me?" Sasha asked smiling.

"You bet your cute little ass I do!" Hanji squealed and grabbed Sasha's arm. "Let's go!" The pair ran off towards the dorm, leaving Eren alone with Levi.

"Eren." He said suddenly. Eren turned and looked at him. "Coffee?"

His face brightened. _Is he inviting me?! _"Absolutely."

Levi nodded and began walking away. He stood up and followed him, soon walking in step next to the shorter man. They made their way to the Starbucks that was right around the corner, surrounded by other small stores. It was a somewhat silent walk other than the occasional small talk. He desperately tried to keep himself off of Levi's bad side. That kick to the face really had messed up his jaw.

As they walked Eren couldn't help but notice how _good_ he looked in skinny jeans. And nobody really looks good in skinny jeans.

* * *

Eren sat across from Levi at a booth, both stirring at their coffee. _Why did I agree to come? Isn't it kinda weird? Doesn't he hate me?_

This time Levi started the conversation.

"So kid, are all those shitfaces that hang out by the front of the dorm building at three in the morning your friends?"

Eren let out a genuine laugh. "Yeah, sorry. Did we wake you up?"

"Only the entire fucking dorm," Levi replied. Eren looked a bit shocked, but Levi's face softened slightly. "No, I'm kidding. I wasn't asleep, just heard you guys."

"Oh really?" Eren sipped his drink. "That's good. Up doing homework?"

"Insomnia." Levi said blatantly. Eren blinked. He was always surprised when Levi told a little bit about himself.

"Ahh, I see. Well, they're a crazy bunch of assholes but I love them."

Levi nodded. "That's a big group you got. How long have you known all those brats?"

"It differs. I met some in middle school, some in high school." Eren shrugged. "And they're not brats," Eren muttered.

Levi responded. "I met Hanji here. _Shitty glasses_…" Levi looked out the window. Eren just laughed.

"She's a great personality."

"She's a great pain in my ass."

Eren let out another laugh, and Levi's features softened slightly. "_Maybe I don't hate this brat as much as I thought." _ Levi mused to himself.

"What high school did you go to?" Levi asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Titan high." Eren grumbled.

Levi smirked, "That old piece of shit? Man you're from a town almost as bad as mine."

"We were the 104th graduating class." Eren chuckled. "Yeah, that's a real rough side."

"I've seen worse." Levi stated.

"Yeah…" Eren was suddenly hit with memories from the past. "It was real fun living off food stamps."

"Parents out of work?" Levi asked. His tone still sounded bored, but Eren was learning that he just spoke that way.

"More like no mom and a shitty dad." Eren shrugged. He was really over the whole thing. Life goes on and all that crap. He was just happy to get away from his drunk crazy father.

Levi just nodded slowly. "I can relate."

"What was your family like?" Eren asked suddenly. Levi was a bit taken back by the question. His first reaction was to bite back, and say that it was none of his damn business. But, for some reason he found himself actually enjoying this kid's company.

"Fucked up." Was all he said. "Kind of the opposite of yours. Out of the picture dad, shitfaced mom."

Eren decided that was all he was going to get out of Levi, so he decided to drop the subject. He noticed Levi playing with a piercing on his ear that he hadn't recognized.

"Was that industrial there before?" Eren pointed slightly using his hand that was holding his cup.

Levi's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and he dropped his hand from his ear. "No, I got it yesterday."

"I hear those hurt."

"They all hurt."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Well I hear it's exceptionally painful."

After a moment Levi replied with a stoic expression, "It is."

Eren tugged on his own ear, "I only have these 3/16 gages. I've been too lazy to do anything else."

Levi didn't reply, just listened to Eren talk. After a bit longer, Eren decided that he needed to get back to meet Armin. The two walked, again Eren chatting off Levi's ear. He really couldn't find it in him to get pissed at Eren though. Maybe it was the coffee. When they reached the point where they split off, they said goodbye.

"See you Thursday." Eren gave a small smile. Levi nodded. As they split off, the words left Levi's mouth before he could stop them;

"Don't hesitate to text me."

Eren stopped and looked at him.

"If you need to, that is." Levi corrected. '_What am I saying? I don't want this stupid brat talking to me.'_

Eren gave a genuine smile. "Okay! See you," He waved off and continued walking.

Levi shook his head, '_The fuck is wrong with me today…'_

* * *

**I'm on a roll! There's chapter two for you beautiful creatures. **

**Please review if you enjoyed it! I apologize for any errors. **

**I love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

"You must have been dropped on your head as a baby. Correction, you were drop kicked over a fence and drowned in a river. No one is _this _bad at writing."

Eren flung his head back and covered his eyes in frustration. He should have just turned in the essay. "It's like you didn't even go to high school," Levi flung his hand towards the laptop screen.

"Can you please just help me," Eren mumbled into his hands. Levi highlighted several sentences in the document.

"Redo those."

Eren sat back up and began working again. After a moment, Levi started to fidget, and started digging through his pockets. Eren just sat silent as Levi let out a groan of frustration and pulled out his phone.

Finally Eren asked, "What's wrong?"

"I left my apartment _and _car keys in Hanji's stupid dorm." Levi muttered.

"Apartment? I thought you had a dorm," Eren replied as he typed.

"No, I live in the complex across the street. I can see the freshman dorm entrance from my window." Levi set down his phone.

"Did you text Hanji?"

"Yeah dipshit. She said she'd bring them by later." Levi sat back in his chair.

"Well _excuse me_ for being concerned." Eren huffed back.

"Work. I don't have all fuckin' day."

* * *

Eren had found himself making a late night run to the store again. Armin, Ymir, and Christa and he had spent about three hours playing games and drinking in their dorm room instead of studying. After a while they had decided that they were all going to go to dinner. Still having homework Eren stayed behind, therefore, missing the opportunity to eat. At about three in the morning his hunger was unbelievable so he decided to go for a walk down to the 24/hour Taco Bell a couple blocks down. It was a quiet walk, the only sounds being the occasional car driving by. The road was lit up by street lights but some had gone out, leaving certain areas darker than others. Eren passed by a bakery and then a convenient store. He saw the Taco Bell come into view, along with about two cars in the parking lot. _Good, not too busy then._

As Eren walked into the lot, he noticed a group of people hanging out around the side of the building. Their talking became louder and louder.

"Hey man, that's the kid!"

"The one that kicked your asses?"

"Fuck you man."

"Look. This time he doesn't have his buddy."

Eren's eyes widened, and his breath quickened. _Oh shit! _ He looked around. He wasn't close enough to bolt into the Taco Bell, and he knew he wasn't fast enough to out run them. But he ran anyways. He immediately turned around and booked it.

"Hey!"

"Fuck! Get him!"

Eren ran and ran, but he screamed as he felt hands grab his wrist and throw him. He stumbled down by an old building where a street lamp had gone out.

"H-hey-" Eren began, but was picked up by his shirt.

"Where's your friends little guy?" A _huge_ man lifted him with one arm. His breath smelt absolutely horrid. He definitely did not fight this guy two days ago. He looked around to see a group of at least five.

_Shit. _Eren felt helpless. _Shit shit shit. I can fight, but not this many._

He braced himself as a punch landed straight in his cheek. He was dropped, and rolled out of the way of a kick. He felt proud to have thrown off the man for a second, only to be rushed by the other four. He desperately tried to block, tried to run, tried _anything _to escape the punches.

_I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass._ Eren thought weakly. His entire body was on fire. He could feel broken ribs already.

"Fucking piece of shit. See if you try and mess with us ever again." Another kick to his stomach. Then to his back. He wasn't sure how much he could take, when suddenly he heard sirens.

A typical police car was passing by, making the nightly rounds. Eren knew the car didn't see them, but the sound of the sirens was enough to scare the gang.

"Shit!"

"Run!"

"Get back to the cars."

"I'm fucking driving-"

Their voices faded as they ran back towards the Taco Bell. Eren let out a sigh of relief, but was stopped short by the pain in his chest. _This is bad. This is so bad._ He tried to stand, but he had all the energy beat out of him. His legs gave out, and he put his hands out in front of him to break his fall. He crawled behind a building so he was out of view. _What do I do? What do I do?_ He noticed his phone that had fallen out of his pocket and skidded across the ground. He crawled over to it, and back into his hiding spot. _Who can I call? _

Armin was probably asleep; along with the rest of his friends. _Reiner! He's usually up late!_ He was about to press the call button when he remembered that Reiner and Bertholt had gone to a football training for the weekend._ Fuck!_

Eren held his phone in his hand. The skin was all torn up from being thrown around across the ground. A conversation found its way back from his memory.

"_Up doing homeowork?"_

"_Insomina." _

Eren instantly thought about Levi. _Is he even awake? Would that be weird? I hardly even know the guy…and I'm pretty sure he hates me. _Eren gripped his phone tightly, and found himself pressing the call button when a hard tremor of pain ran through him. _I don't know what else to do._

Eren shakily held the phone up to his head. He could feel himself getting dizzy. He heard a few rings go through, and his breath hitched.

"_Eren, its fucking four in the morning. What the hell do you want?!" _Levi sounded exceptionally angry, but there wasn't any grogginess in his voice.

Eren croaked into the phone, "Levi, I need you to do me a," Eren was hit by a coughing fit, and spat out some blood. "Levi, I need a favor."

The line went silent, before Levi replied in a somewhat calmer voice. "_Where are you." _Eren was surprised that he didn't ask any questions, and was relieved that he was going to help him.

"Behind the-the old building under construction; by the-" Eren found it hard to breathe. "By the Taco Bell." His voice had reduced to a whisper.

"_Sit tight. I'll be there in ten." _ The line broke, and Eren dropped his phone. He leaned his head up against the wall and focused on breathing. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten his ass kicked this bad.

* * *

Levi bolted up from his seat at his desk. He threw on a jacket, and swept his keys off of the counter top. He quickly locked his door, and decided to take the stairs down instead of the elevator. Levi tried to contain his anger and worry as he made his way to his car. _What has this fuckup gone and done now. He has like fifty friends in that damn dorm building of his. Why would he call me? _ Levi slid into his small black car and immediately started up the engine. _He better not be dead by the time I get there, or I'm going to bring him back just so I can kill him again. _Levi froze when he realized how worried he was about the kid. _Fuck my life._

When he reached the street, Levi searched for the old building. As soon as he spotted it, he pulled his car over to the side, and hopped out.

"Eren?" He hissed in a half whisper. "Where the hell are you hiding?"

"Here."

Levi paced over around the side, and had to hide his shock. Eren was slumped up against the wall. He had _two _black eyes, and his jaw was definitely out of place. He could see blood soaked through his shirt, and he was obviously having a hard time breathing. Eren looked up and met his eyes. Levi ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck, Eren."

"I know, I know." Eren put his hands on the ground and prepared to stand up. Levi walked over to his side, and put his hands underneath Eren's arms. He got Eren onto his feet, and put a hand around his waist to steady him. They slowly made their way over to Levi's parked car. "Thank you so much." Eren said. Levi's gaze softened at the desperation in his voice.

"Shut up. It's fine. You're not even heavy, like what the hell. Do you even eat?" Levi scolded as an attempt to lighten the mood.

Eren slipped into the passenger side, and Levi went around the side and started up the engine. "I'm taking you to my apartment."

"Y-you don't have to. I can make it from-"

"No, you're fucked up. What the hell happened." Levi looked both ways and pulled out into the street.

"You know those dudes Jean and I beat up a couple weeks ago?"

"You're a fucking idiot."

"I know."

"Why were you even out this late? You really are a brainless shit."

"I was hungry…" Eren felt like he was getting scolded by a parent. He shifted down in his seat, but hissed in pain.

"Next time you starve like bitch instead of going and nearly getting your ass raped." Levi finally pulled into the parking lot._ What would i do without my partner_. Levi couldn't stop the thought. The journey to his apartment was a slow one as Levi tried to keep the younger from injuring himself even more. Eren kept apologizing, and thanking him, but Levi would just tell him to 'shut the fuck up'. It took a bit of work, but both of them sighed in relief when they reached his door. Levi unlocked it, and helped Eren to the couch.

"Try not to bleed out all over the damn place. I'll be right back." Levi left into the kitchen.

Eren looked around his apartment. It was unbelievably clean. There was a small T.V. in front of the couch he was sitting on. There was a rack next to it with CD's organized neatly. He looked around at all the shelves, where books were all standing upright and dust free. _Man, he would really hate my dorm._ Eren mused. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable being so sticky and gross in such a clean place. He attempted to pull off his blood stained shirt, but groaned when his muscles complained.

"Stop. You're going to make it worse." Levi suddenly appeared and set down a first aid kid on the floor. Levi reached over and helped Eren with getting his shirt off. Eren pushed the cloth into his lap.

"Fuck…" Levi muttered as he looked at Eren's torso. His attention was taken by his injuries, rather than observing the fact that the kid had a pretty good build. There were many cuts that ran from side to side, like tiger stripes. He could tell where a couple ribs were broken by the bruising. Levi shoved an ice pack into Eren's hand, along with a glass of water. "Put this on your face, brat. And take this. It's a painkiller."

"I'm not a brat…" Eren said under his breath. He took the pill and swallowed it. Levi was relieved he at least had the energy to verbally fight back.

Levi reached out and lightly traced the bruises with his fingers. Eren's skin burned under his fingertips. "Well these are definitely broken."

The freshman rolled his eyes. "I kinda figured that one out."

Levi reached around his waist and poked at his back, where there were several boot shaped marks. He poked around until he sat back on his heels with a satisfied grunt. "Well, no internal bleeding from what I can tell. You really need a hospital, kid."

"N-no!" Eren leaned forward, but stopped and hissed in pain. Levi just raised his eyebrow. "U-um..I can't afford anything like that. I'm piss poor."

Levi continued to sit crouched by Eren's knees. He nodded, and then opened the first aid kit. "Well then, I guess I'll just have Erwin look at you tomorrow. But for now we need to stop all this bleeding. Fucking mess."

"Wait wait," Eren grabbed Levi's wrist, who gave him a look of digest for touching him. Eren let go. "Why Erwin?"

Levi rolled his eyes _again_ and began wrapping gauze around Eren's ribs and stomach. "He's a medical major."

"Oh." _Erwin is going to be a doctor? Well, I guess that is a pretty fitting job for him. _Eren watched as Levi wrapped around the bandages with ease. He was surprisingly gentle, and pressed his hand up against the bandaged cuts to stop the bleeding.

"I can uh- I can bandage myself up. It's okay."

"No, knowing you, you'll just fuck it up." His face was still set like stone, but Eren could see something different in his eyes _He's really really pretty…_

"Hands."

"W-what-"

"Let me see your hands, shitty brat." Levi grabbed Eren's palm and held it down.

"O-oh, sorry."

Levi then wrapped each of his fingers individually and carefully. He started at his pinky finger, and worked his way across both hands. There was a comfortable silence in the room. Eren decided to break it.

"You're pretty good at this."

"What, bandaging up people?" Levi noticed Eren had stopped icing his face. He reached up and shoved the ice pack into his jaw. "Y-yeah." Eren jumped from the cold.

"I've seen enough fights, brat. Enough to know that you got the _shit _kicked out of you. Outnumbered right? You should be dead right now. How."

"A police car drove by." Eren wiggled his now completely bandaged hand.

"That fucking car saved your life. You are a lucky idiot." Levi stood up and packed up the first aid kit.

"Thank you." Eren suddenly said. _I'd still be at that abandoned building without him. _

Levi stopped, and then replied, "You're welcome." He escaped into the other room. Eren started to feel the painkillers kicking in, and it was _glorious. _He pressed the ice pack into his jaw, and began read the names of the CDs' and movies he had on the shelves. As Levi walked into the room, Eren said,

"You have good taste in music."

Levi gave him a strange look, but replied, "Of course I do. Now take this." Levi threw a pillow at Eren's head, and then a blanket. It took Eren a full minute to realize what it meant.

"Woah! No, no, no. I can't stay here. I mean you already picked my sorry ass up off the street. I can't stay h-here-" Eren tried to stand up, but his legs collapsed and he found himself back on the couch. Levi just crossed his arms.

"You said no hospital so that means you're staying here. It took us a shit ton of time to get you up here and I don't feel like helping you all the way back down. Now, go take a bath_-yes_ a bath. I don't trust you in the shower. With your dumbass luck you'd probably slip and crack open your dumbass head. Come on, you're dirtying up my fucking apartment." Levi pulled on Eren's arm to get him to stand up.

Eren complied, and Levi helped Eren limp over to a small bathroom. Levi cranked the faucet and water poured into the tub. Eren sat on the top of the toilet.

"Soap dish is right behind you. I'll be back."Eren sat and watched the tub fill up with water. Levi returned with clothes in his hands. He chucked it at Eren's head, and he caught it just in time. "I don't know if those will fit you, but you're not sleeping on my couch in that dirty shit." Eren looked down at his muddy jeans and socks. _Well I guess I can conclude that this guy is a clean freak._ He looked up to see Levi holding out his hand expectantly.

"You uh, you don't have to wash them. I can do it when I get back." Eren shifted his weight.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Come on brat, I don't have all day." _Literally... _Eren thought. _It must be five A.M. by now. _ _Why is he being so helpful He's gone from kicking the shit out of me to cleaning my bloody clothes. _

He tried to hide his blush, but quickly stripped out of his black jeans and socks. He nervously handed them to Levi, whose gaze tore through him the entire time. Levi took the clothing and wrinkled his nose. He closed the door saying, "Don't drown!"

Eren let a grin grace his features for the first time that night. He stripped out of his boxers and started to tackle the case of getting into the tub. He shifted his weight by holding onto the edge. He was somehow able to step in, and just as he was about to slide down, he slipped.

"Agh!" Eren let out a scream of pain before he could stop. He had fallen right into the tub, thankfully not hitting his head. _Wow. Levi was right about that one…bastard. _ He sat frozen, still in pain from the sudden jolt of his muscles. He threw back his head and groaned. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Eren! The fuck was that!"

Eren slowly turned his head and looked at Levi. He looked a bit frazzled, but his eyes still held his typical gaze. Eren shifted so his entire body was under the water and he grinned sheepishly, "I slipped."

If eyes could roll out of someone's head, they would have right then. "Are you shitting me."

"Sorry, sorry." Eren shrugged. "I'm alright."

Levi just shut the door grumbling something about brats and how he doesn't have the energy to babysit. Eren sank into the water.

* * *

Levi woke up. That was surprising. Levi couldn't remember the last time he _woke up_ meaning he _fell asleep._ He rolled over and looked at the time. It read two P.M. He thanked Buddha, or Allah, or whatever god was up there that it was a Saturday. He suddenly felt last night's events rushing back at him. _That shitty brat…_

He groaned and stretched his shoulders as he stood up. He adjusted his black plaid pajama pants on his hips and pulled down his shirt. Levi made his way towards the kitchen to start making coffee. As he drowsily shuffled through the room, he noticed Eren passed out on his couch still. His hair was all rumbled, and his shirt had ridden up, showing the bandages. He had his arms thrown over the edge of the couch. Levi couldn't help but think _cute_ before continuing on into the kitchen.

Eren woke up to the smell of coffee. The first noise out of his mouth was a long drawn out groan. His hands flew to his chest as he tried to sit up.

"Take it slow, kid."

"I'm not a kid," Eren replied almost automatically. "I'm nineteen years old and my chest _fucking hurts."_ Eren finally sat out and let out his breath.

"Yeah that's what happens when you get your shit pushed in." Eren noticed Levi sitting gracefully on a chair by the kitchen with his legs crossed. His computer was sitting on the table, and he was holding his coffee in a weird kind of way. His hair was ruffled a bit, ruining his look of cleanliness.

"Did you fall asleep?" Eren asked. Levi froze, but answered in his usual monotone.

"Surprisingly. How do you want your coffee brat?"

"However you want to make it." Eren ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks."

"Yeah." Levi walked over with a cup, and Eren took it graciously. He looked down at the borrowed grey sweatpants he was wearing, along with the Radiohead band shirt. The pants were a bit small, so he rolled them up to his knees. "Erwin is going to come over in an hour, so you're stuck here. Your clothes should be done if you wanna go get changed."

"Ugh," Eren sipped his coffee. "I owe you big time man."

"Whatever." Levi returned in his chair and started typing away at his computer. "You're a good kid."

Eren felt his face darken by the comment, and he smiled. "And you're not a complete ass."

"Watch it."

Eren laughed.

* * *

Eren was happy that he was finally allowed back at his dorm. He thought back on what Erwin had told him.

_Erwin stood up after looking over Eren for the umpteenth time. "Well, nothing deadly, but you're still very injured Eren. Sadly we can't do anything for broken ribs but let them heal on their own. Levi did a good job wrapping you up." _

"_I don't need to go to a hospital or anything?" Eren asked._

"_You should but I'm not going to make you. Just rest a lot, okay?" Erwin had a friendly but worried expression. Levi stood behind him with his arms crossed._

"_Yes, yes. Thank you so much." Eren held out his hand, and Erwin shook it. _

"_Absolutely. Try to avoid going places alone from now on."_

He opened the door to his dorm, only to find _everyone _ sitting around. He looked a bit shocked, and everyone stood up when he walked in. Suddenly there was shouting from all directions.

"Eren!"

"You're back!"

"H-hey guys…"

"Eren where the fuck were you?" Jean yelled.

"Are you okay?" Christa asked.

"I was so worried Eren! You just disappeared in the middle of the night and you weren't texting me and-" Armin rambled and ran up to hug Eren. He stopped talking when Eren hissed in pain. The room went silent.

"U-umm… I was uh, at Levi's…" Eren rubbed the back of his head.

"Eren…" Marco reached for Eren's bandaged up hands. "Who...?"

"Hey Jean, you know the assholes we beat up?" Eren smiled.

Jean's face went from anger, to shock, to guilt, and back to anger. "Fuck!"

Eren explained to everyone the events of the night before in detail. He started to feel a bit woozy halfway through, so they sat around while he sat on the bed.

"But Erwin said you were okay?" Connie looked worried.

"Yeah, yeah. I probably will be out of commission for a day or two. No biggie," Eren showed a smile. Soon the mood in the room started to lighten, and they all started to have conversations. Armin noticed Eren getting tired, so he ushered everyone out of the room. Eren fell asleep for the rest of the day while his dreams were plagued of a certain senior.

* * *

**Please review and tell me your thoughts c: **

**Sorry for any errors**

**I love you guys **


	4. Chapter 4

Eren lay in his bed listening to music. Armin, along with everyone else, was at class so he was exceptionally bored. Eren would be lying if he wasn't disappointed that he would not see Levi today. The guy was probably sick of him, seeing how he had to literally save his life last week. Eren tried to go to class today, but Armin was having none of it. Armin had Jean and Reiner literally pick him up and put him back in bed. Seeing how he whined instantly, Armin rested his case. Eren closed his eyes as a Local Natives song came on. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he found himself crawling over his bed to find it. His eyes widened so big they almost fell out of his face.

_Levi?!_ He unlocked his phone.

'_Brat what room number are you' _

'what?_?' _he texted back. His phone buzzed again almost instantly.

'_can u not fukin read what dorm number shitface'_

Eren decided not to ask questions and just tell him.

'235?' _What the hell. Why would he want my dorm number? He should be out rejoicing right now because he doesn't have to tutor me. _A loud knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. He just sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. There was another knock, but more loud and impatient. Eren jumped up _ouch _and made his way over to the door. He threw open the lock and cautiously opened the door.

Levi stood in his typical stance; arms crossed. He had a bag over his shoulder. "Took you fucking long enough." Eren stood speechless as Levi pushed himself inside. "Your damn room is disgusting. Have you ever heard of a vacuum?"

"U-um…" Eren closed the door. "What are you…?"

"I came to tutor you dipshit. Where do you want me?"

"Uh…you don't have to do that. I mean…I was going to just take the day off. You don't have to worry abou-"

"You're already mentally behind enough as it is. I don't need to spend four hours trying to catch you back up." He kicked a shirt that had been thrown lazily on the floor.

Eren found himself chuckling. "You take your jobs pretty seriously I see."

"If you're going to do something you might as well do it right."Eren felt slightly disappointed at the answer.

Levi set down his bag at the foot of Eren's bed. He could tell it was Eren's by the clutter. His desk had too many papers and paraphernalia for them to work there. "Take off your shirt."

Eren's face flushed a dark red. "What?"

Levi rolled his eyes and strutted over to Eren. He grabbed the bottom of Eren's plain grey shirt and heaved it up to his neck. He then began to poke and prod at the bandages.

"Ow…ow!" Eren flinched back.

"You look like shit."

"Well yeah," Eren huffed back. "Feel like shit too. _Ouch_ don't touch there!" He flinched.

"That's what happens when you get your shit pushed in so high it comes out your dirty mouth." Levi's fingers ghosted over an ugly bruise around his abdomen. His gaze softened. "Looks like its healing though. You should probably change this." Levi gave a gentle tug on the gauze.

Eren shrugged "I'll do it later."

Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes again at Eren's laziness. He pulled down Eren's shirt, and began to do a once over. He grasped Eren's chin and tugged it so he could see his jaw. He then grabbed Eren's fingers and inspected the healing skin. Eren felt like his entire body was blushing by now. The senior's hands were cold, but seemed to burn every place he touched on Eren's skin.

Levi was relieved that Eren looked a lot better. He would never admit it, but seeing the kid struggling to breathe on the side of an abandoned building did a number on his heart. Once Levi was content he stepped back. "You never answered my question where the hell do you want me?"

Eren gave a small smile "We can sit on my bed. It's the cleanest, really."

"Thank Satan," Levi said. Eren propped pillows against the headboard. They then grabbed all the books and scattered them about the bed. Having limited space, Eren and Levi sat with their knees touching. They started with math, and began to work their way through the subjects that Eren needed. It took all of Eren's willpower to stay calm under the close proximity. He was also surprised that Levi wasn't getting as angry at his stupidity per usual. He decided he didn't want to test his patience.

* * *

After a bit of one on one tutoring Eren decided to start on a thesis paper while Levi did work on his own laptop. Eren turned his iPod on low, and sat back next to Levi on the bed.

"Thank you." Eren blurted out. Levi raised an eyebrow. "For you know, coming to help me."

"I'm your partner aren't I?" Levi turned his attention back to his computer. Eren just smiled. They continued to work again, until Levi made a comment about the song that started playing. "Didn't really take you as a Daughter fan."

Eren shrugged "I like folk indie. It's relaxing." Levi nodded and then held out his hand.

"Can I see?" Eren blinked, but handed him his iPod. Levi then sat back and scrolled through the countless songs. His face stayed neutral. "Not bad brat."

Eren grinned, quoting Levi from a couple days before in a mocking voice. "Of course."

Levi's lip twitched upward, but he tried to hide it by elbowing Eren lightly in the arm. "Get back to work." Levi changed the song to one by Phoenix. Eren hummed along with the tune. He was unbelievably relaxed. _When he isn't yelling or busy being a douchebag, Levi is pretty peaceful to be around…huh…never thought I'd say that. _ Eren studied Levi's face out of the corner of his eye. His multiple pieces of jewelry cluttered his ear. He had a determined look as usual while he stared down at his screen.

"Are you going to Aruro's party?" Eren asked.

"Haven't decided. What, are you?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"I was considering it. Thought it would be fun to get see all the seniors…" _Everyone seems to get along real well with their partners. _

"Well, brickhead, how do you expect to go when you can hardly walk?"

"I can walk!" Eren huffed. "I'll just be careful."

"Well now I'm going to _have _to go. I'm not picking up your stupid ass off the street again."

Eren just grinned. "I'll keep you good company."

"Buddha help me."

Eren broke out in a fit of laughter, and Levi let the most minuscule smile grace his features.

* * *

"You are _not_ going." Armin crossed his arms.

Eren sighed. "Armin, that was two weeks ago."

"Your ribs were sticking out of your stomach!"

"Armin."

"I could practically _see _the bone!"

"Armin."

"You could have _died-_"

"Armin." Eren huffed. "I'm fine. See?" Eren spun around showing that he could walk without being in pain.

"But your stomach still looks like a freaking canvas!" The blonde ran his fingers through his straight hair.

"I just want to go hang out with everyone, okay? Stop worrying," Eren smiled. He pulled his friend into a half hug.

"I'm sorry Eren…I just don't want you hurt again."

"You've seen me much, much worse, buddy." Eren pulled over a dark blue sweater. He studied his reflection in their shared mirror and used his fingers to ruffle his hair. He then tugged on his grey fitting jeans and kicked at his ankle boots.

"Alright, alright. Where are we meeting?" Armin said, deciding to just let the subject go.

"Everyone is down at the front of the dorms. I think we're all carpooling over to Aruro's house."

"Aruro has a house?" Armin raised his eyebrows. He locked the door and they began their way down the hallway to the stairs.

"His parents."

Armin snickered, "Aww, his parents let him throw a party." Eren laughed.

* * *

They met up with their friends at the bottom of the stairs. They then decided to all squeeze into Reiner's van to save gas. All _ten _of them. The only people who had cars were Reiner, Marco, Jean and Christa. To say that the car ride there was interesting is an understatement.

Reiner drove with Bertholt in the passenger seat. Nobody wanted to squish next to the two largest boys of the group. In the middle row Ymir had Christa on her lap, along with Marco and Jean pinched next to her. In the back Sasha, Eren, Armin, and Connie were all practically _sitting _on each other.

"_This was a mistake_," Eren called from the back. Snickering was heard up front.

"Suck it up Eren." Jean called.

"Don't need to," Eren yelled back. "You already do enough sucking for the most of us."

Ymir laughed, "Burn!"

And Connie screamed, "_Ooooooh son! He just called you gaaayy!" _ Marco's face look like it had been colored red with a crayon.

"That's it!" Jean yelled. He then twisted around in his seat and reached towards Eren.

"Fuck! Guys I'm still driving!" Reiner yelled as Jean and Eren fought over the seats.

"Eren you're hurt," Sasha pulled at Eren's shirt to keep him away from Jean. Marco had his arms around Jean trying to keep him in his seat. Bertholt stuttered, trying to break up the whole ordeal. Reiner then swerved, shoving Eren into Connie and Jean into the lap of Marco.

They had to pull over.

Reiner was laughing too hard.

* * *

They all piled out of the van, happy to be free. Bertholt had to drive the rest of the way due to Reiner being in complete hysterics. The blonde had to dodge a punch or two from Jean.

Aruros parent's house was pretty huge. Eren could hear music pouring from the inside. There were cars parked in various places around the lot. The group approached the door and was let in by Hanji.

"Hey!" She leaned back towards the party. "_Hey guys the freshmen are here! No, not the lame ones!" _She already looked pretty hammered. "You're all under 21?"

Sasha opened her mouth to respond, but Hanji cut her off, "Well not tonight right kiddies?" She winked. "Come on in."

Once they entered the house the freshman dissipated into individual groups. Erd and Gunter grabbed the boys, pulling them to meet all their friends. Ymir and Christa went off who knows where, while Sasha found the buffet. The house wasn't overly packed. There were sets of people playing various drinking games or dancing. Erwin walked up and greeted Armin and Eren who had been caught up watching Erd and Gunter struggle at a game of beer pong.

"Hey,"

"Hi Erwin." Armin smiled. Eren waved.

"We're in the back room. Come on," Erwin smiled and led the two into a media room where Hanji, Levi, and Petra were sitting about on couches. Armin sat next to Erwin, and Eren took the empty love-seat.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Hanji waved. She chucked a beer to Eren, and was about to toss one to Armin. The blonde politely refused.

"Great. Aruro's folks have a pretty great place," Eren had a grin on his face.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Hanji looked around.

"He got so shitfaced he passed out on the bathroom floor," Levi said with little emotion and sipped his beer. Eren's gaze hardened when he noticed Petra flushing and scooting closer to him.

"That's awful…at his own party..." Armin giggled.

"He's an idiot." Levi crossed his arms. The only motivation Levi had for coming to this stupid party was seeing Eren. He didn't know why, but he started to crave more time with the brat. Levi gave a once over at Eren's outfit. He looked pretty good. Not too dressed up, not too sloppy.

"He's a kind person though, when he's not trying to impress others. " Petra smiled. Levi just shrugged.

Soon Erwin and Armin fell into a conversation. The two ended up leaving the room to go chat somewhere with less noise. Hanji continued to blubber on a discussion that Eren found pretty amusing.

"And so-" Hanji giggled, "So Petra and I had to go _pull him out of the pool_ while Erwin dealt with the angry bartender and customer."

Levi crossed his arms and growled, "That wasn't funny. That douche should have died for shoving me in that damn pool. Fucking February! That shit was cold."

"We had to wrap him up in our coats and stick him in the car with the heat cranked up," Petra giggled cutely. "He shivered like a little Chihuahua."

"I'm done with this conversation." Levi said monotone. Petra laughed and touched his arm lightly. Eren gave a fake smile. _Are they a thing? _ He tried to ignore his chest tightening. He decided to talk to get his mind off of it. All the alcohol was turning his brain a bit fuzzy anyways.

"One time," he began, "Jean, Marco, and I were trying to get into this store run by some gang that sold all kinds of smuggled shit and drugs and whatnot. We knew we could buy cigarettes there without being asked for I.D., so we decided to stop by." Hanji nodded, showing that she was paying attention. "We bought the cigs, only to turn around and find the entire gang _chasing _after us. With guns."

"Oh no! Why?" Petra asked sweetly.

"Well, Marco may be a _saint_, but he's an involuntary klepto. He sometimes just picks stuff up without realizing it." Eren chuckled and Hanji gasped. "Marco had stuffed a bag of cocaine in his pocket worth about twenty five thousand dollars."

Petra flung her hand over her mouth, and Hanji fell into hysterics. Levi just stared. "How are you not fucking dead."

Eren laughed and took a sip of his drink. "Marco pulled it out of his pockets and began sobbing. At first Jean was pissed, but we realized having a hysterical Marco isn't easy to deal with while running from _gangsters_, so we dropped the bag and _booked it out of there."_

"Then what?!" Hanji laughed.

"We hid in a 7/11 bathroom for about three hours, all the while Jean lectured Marco." Eren clamped down his jaw when he noticed Petra resting her hand on Levi's thigh. He looked away and focused on the noises and screaming from the other room. "I'm going to go see what's going on," Eren said suddenly. Hanji gave him a strange look before he turned and walked out of the room. Levi stared after him.

* * *

He went into the main room where a group was gathering. Ymir and Connie were both being held upside down by various people while they chugged some weird substance. Eren rolled his eyes, Ymir would definitely win. Christa looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Careful Ymir!" Sasha just cheered on Connie, along with Reiner and Erd.

He noticed Marco and Jean talking together in the corner. He just wanted to shove Marco and Jean in a closet and tell them to _come the hell out_ already.

He decided to go towards the food. He squeezed his way past groups of people. Eren suddenly got shoved, and an elbow flew into his rib-cage. He bit down on his tongue, drawing blood, and muffling his scream.

"Sorry dude," A senior said before continuing on. Eren felt like the world was sitting on his lungs. _I can't breathe. I can't breathe._ The pain was excruciating. He wiggled his way into an empty room where a random guy was passed out. He sunk onto his knees and tried to take in air. _My side, a-h my si-de_.

Eren couldn't even think straight. It felt like a knife was poking into his lungs. Suddenly, he found himself being lifted easily into the air and set into a sitting position on the bed. He took in shuddering breaths and looked up to see none other than Levi. His pupils were larger the usual, Eren noted.

"Eren."

He couldn't form words. He just stared wide eyed at Levi. The senior pulled up Eren's shirt. He felt around for the rib that had been pushed out of place. Eren let out a scream. The guy who had been passed out in the room jumped and fell off the bed. The fall must have knocked him back out because Eren couldn't remember seeing him again.

"Fuck, Eren. I'm going to go get Erwin. Can you sit here?" Levi's voice sounded concerned. Eren nodded.

* * *

Levi walked around the party wondering where the hell the kid had gone. _He looked upset. Who the hell pissed in his cereal?_ He continued to walk around. He walked towards the kitchen and passed a room that had the door flung open. Lifting an eyebrow he walked in to have his heart drop to his stomach. Eren was on his knees looking like he was going to pass out at any time.

"Eren." He whispered. The kid didn't even notice him. He felt slight panic run through him, and decided wrap his arms around his back and his knees. He lifted him quite easily onto the bed.  
After fetching Erwin he stood behind his friend as he examined the younger.

_Shit shit shit shit shit I leave the brat alone for two minutes and now look at him._ Levi watched as Erwin kneeled in front of the bed.

"Eren this is going to hurt."

"Just do it." He hissed. Erwin eyed Levi. He got the hint, and walked over to sit next to Eren. He held the freshman's shoulders. Erwin pressed into Eren's side, popping the rib back into place.

Eren let out a shrilling scream that was muffled by the closed door and the loud music that shook the house. Levi's finger's dug into Eren's shoulders, and pulled him close to his chest to keep him from moving. Eren groaned, but then relaxed.

"Oh my gosh," Eren took a deep breath. "What the hell…"

"Your broken rip slipped and was about to puncture your lung." Erwin stood up. "It should be okay now. How do you feel?"

"It hurts but fuck I can breathe." Eren didn't realize he was still slumped against Levi.

"Alright. Take it easy the rest of the night. I'm going to go find Armin and tell him you're okay." Erwin nodded.

Eren suddenly jumped, realizing where he was. He turned and looked Levi in the eye. "S-sorry-"

"You're so fucking stupid." Levi growled as he scooted away from Eren. "Come on. We're going outside."

"U-uh okay."

After taking a few more deep breaths he followed Levi out the door. Having Erwin pop his rib back hurt _so _bad, but he was starting to feel a bit better. Although, he could still taste copper from when he bit down on his tongue. He followed Levi all the way out into the backyard where there was significantly less activity happening. "You gave me a damn heart attack kid." Levi said as he sat on a porch swing that hung in the corner of the yard. They had a view of the house and the lights that flickered throughout it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly planning on getting tackled." Eren said lightheartedly. He sat down next to Levi and the swing moved backwards a bit.

"Why did you suddenly get up and leave?" Levi pushed slightly on the ground, sending the swing in motion a little.

"I don't know." Eren just stared at the students through the window. He could feel himself sobering up. "Are you and Petra a thing?" The question left his mouth before he could stop it.

Levi looked at Eren out of the corner of his eye. "No."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"No reason. You two were cute." It wasn't a lie. Petra flushed and squirmed under the attention of Levi. That was obvious.

"Hn." Levi could feel Eren's uneasiness. "What kind of movies do you like?"

Eren was a bit shocked by the outburst. "…are you drunk?"

"No." Levi hissed. "Well, maybe. Answer the damn question dickbag."

Eren smiled. The two chatted on the bench. They just swung softly back and forth until they realized it had been about an hour. They discussed things from their favorite horror movie to what animal they would be if they were reincarnated. Eren was so at peace he forgot about the pain in his side. He wondered how they started off on such bad terms. Now he wanted to call Levi a friend; even if he had to put up with the constant name calling. He couldn't help but wonder what something more would be like. After a while Levi said,

"I'm painfully sober now. "

Eren just laughed. "Want to go back inside?"

"As long as you don't pop another frickin' rib." Levi stood up.

"Alright."

* * *

After he had gone inside he met up with all his friends and the college seniors. They played more games until they were on the verge of passing out. They stayed at Aruro's house until five in the morning until Armin, being the only sober one, drove the idiots back to the dorms. Jean was too drunk to leave the car. Therefore; Marco and Jean passed out in the back of the van. Eren thought that party was probably the best thing he'd done in a long, long time.

The next morning included regret for the students.

_Lots and lots of regret. _

"When you think about it, hangovers are just like life's 'fuck you'."

"I'm not in the mood Armin."

"It's like your body is punishing you for being a complete idiot-"

_"_ Armin, really?"

"Hehe I _told_ you-"

"L_eave me alone!"_

**Wheee chapter four because I love you guys! **

**Seriously, every review makes me crawl up and squeal with happiness So please tell me how i'm doing. **

**Sorry for any spelling errors! **


	5. Chapter 5

Eren sat on the floor of Bertholt and Reiner's shared room. He and Connie were sitting cross legged from each other while they played cards.

"Guy's it's seriously been like an hour." Eren called. Connie played a card.

"_Hold on_ geez." Reiner was currently packing a bag.

"We've been here so long we're playing _solitaire."_ Connie whined.

"Well nobody told you to wait for us." Reiner threw a shirt at Bertholt who put it on instantly.

"Well we kinda _have_ to considering you're our ride." Eren set down another card. He stared down at his ripped up dark jeans. He could see his green swim shorts peeking out through the holes.

"Where are we meeting?" Bertholt asked meekly. He offered two hands towards the boys on the floor. He pulled both on their feet, and Reiner grabbed sunglasses off the table.

"I think the college parking lot. Then we're following Christa. She says she knows a place where we can park."

"I'm so _fuckin excited~!"_ Connie ran out into the hallway.

"We've been to the beach like eight times this year." Reiner locked the door.

"But we're going with Hanji, and Levi, and Erwin, and Petra and this time Armin said he'd go and Armin _never_ goes to the beach-"

"Where the hell is your girlfriend?" Eren asked. _How does she put up with you? _

"She's riding in Christa's car." Connie shrugged. "Apparently I wasn't invited."

"I wonder why…."

"You are all so mean!" Connie crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright. Shut up. Get in the van. "

"Now you sound like a pedophile."

"_Connie."_

* * *

They followed Christa's car to a less popular area where there was a parking lot near the sand. They piled out of the vehicles and began opening trunks, pulling out coolers, and grabbing umbrellas. They all stood around chatting in flip flops and sunglasses. The weather was getting cooler. That meant soon they wouldn't be able to come to the beach. They unanimously decided to make one last trip as a group. This time they had invited their new friends. Eren couldn't wait to see Levi. _I bet he's ripped. _He zoned back in when he heard Sasha screaming.

"Oh my gosh Armin you brought so much food!" He turned to see Armin being tackled to the ground.

"Sasha, you literally packed thirty sandwiches _for yourself_. There's no way you're going to eat all this." Ymir stared into a cooler packed to the brim with assorted foods."

"This is Sasha we're talking about here." Jean walked up with his hands in his pockets and a backpack over his shoulder. Marco was in tow. "What are we waiting for?"

Bertholt turned and pointed at a car that had just turned into the parking lot. "Them."

Christa waved over and Erwin parked the car. The four got out and began walking towards the group in the middle of the lot.

"_Sasha! Eren! Armin! Connie! Rein-"_ Hanji waved excitedly and yelled out everyone's names in excitement. Petra was walking behind her, and Erwin was carrying a bag.

"What are you assholes all standing around for?"

Eren turned at the sound of Levi's voice. He was wearing black jeans and sweatshirt to match. He was carrying a towel and wore sunglasses that hid his eyes. Eren noticed how pale his skin looked in the sunlight. _It's so pretty it could sparkle_. Eren then blinked. _Now is not the time for twilight references. _ He noticed how Petra hovered around him. She looked adorable in the little sundress she was wearing. He suddenly felt insufficient and he walked away from Levi to stand next to Armin. Levi stared after him questioningly.

"Nothing." Ymir grabbed the umbrella. "Come on losers."

The group of people migrated onto the sand. They determined a good spot and set up all of their gear. Assortments of umbrellas were set up, and towels were put all over the sand. The area they chose was void of people. There was volleyball net off to the side, and they weren't far from the ocean. Connie, Reiner, and Sasha all ran for the water. Reiner came back onto the sand to grab Bertholt. He dragged the taller straight in to the salty water.

Some went to sleep instantly while others just sat around talking. Eren noticed how Levi dove immediately for the shade under the umbrella. He still had all his clothes on, and Erwin chuckled at that. Petra took a seat right next to him and smiled sweetly. Eren looked away and stood under his own shared umbrella with Armin. His friend had already opened a book and was lying on his stomach.

Eren looked back over where Petra and Levi were engaged in a conversation. _Why the hell am I so damn jealous? He said he wasn't dating her anyways. _He decided to just strip and go ahead and sit in the sun. He figured he should take advantage of the weather while he could. Eren peeled off his shirt along with his jeans and threw them in his bag. He noticed Levi's gaze shift towards him, but he ignored it and sat out his blanket. He stretched out in the sun and smiled.

"This feels so good. Armin, you should come out of the shade."

"Absolutely not," Armin replied without even looking up. "I can already feel the sunburn."

"You brought sunscreen didn't you?" He asked.

"Eren, they don't make sunscreen strong enough for Armin." Jean was lying out in the sun as well, but was on his phone.

"I guess you're right. They don't make SPF 2,000." Eren laughed.

"I hate you guys." Armin threw sand towards Eren and Jean. They both snickered and shielded their faces from the sand.

"You should be careful how long you sit in the sun Eren." Ymir decided to defend Armin. "Remember the last time you were out too long?"

Eren's face turned red and the seniors started to pay attention to their conversation.

"What happened?" Hanji asked. Jean instantly broke out laughing. He grabbed his sides and wheezed.

"Oh my gosh! I remember that!" Jean was now in hysterics.

"What? What?" Hanji pestered.

"_Nothing._ Absolutely nothing happened." Eren huffed.

"Eren tans really easily." Christa said politely.

"Hahaha- he turned black! Like legit, he was black from head to toe. It was fuckin' hilarious." Jean lifted up his sunglasses to wipe his eyes.

"Pictures." Levi said. His lip twitched upwards. Eren met Levi's gaze, but he quickly turned away from him.

"_No._ No pictures. We're done." Eren flicked sand at Ymir when she reached for her phone. "No."

"Come on Ymir." Christa decided to intervene before a fight broke out. "Let's go for a walk along the ocean." The freckled girl grinned.

"How romantic~."

The stood two headed off towards the water. Eren could see Reiner and Connie wrestling in the ocean still. He lay back on his towel and drifted a bit. He listened in on Petra and Levi, trying his best to just ignore the weird feeling he kept getting. He felt his phone buzz, and texted back his sister before falling asleep.

* * *

"Eren? Are you awake?"

"Hmm?" He lifted his glasses to stare into the eyes of Marco. "Yeah?"

The student above him lifted up volleyball. "Would you like to play with me? Jean is passed out."

Eren turned and saw Levi asleep in the shade along with Petra curled at his side. Erwin and Hanji were engaged in a hushed conversation.

"Sure." _Stop being jealous, stop being jealous. Seriously Eren this is your tutor. He's just nice to you because he has to be. _

Marco smiled and helped Eren up to his feet. The two walked over towards the volleyball net and went to opposite sides. Marco threw the ball up into the air and sent it over the net with ease. Eren returned it with little effort.

Marco was great at volleyball. That fact was as well-known as Reiner being good at football and Ymir kicking ass in soccer. Eren dove and returned the ball when it came towards him. He was alright at volleyball, but his favorite sport to play was basketball.

"Ahh!" Eren flinched when Marco jumped up and spiked the ball down. It came whizzing past his face so fast he fell backwards. Eren sat flat on his ass and stared at Marco.

"Damn."

"Sorry Eren," Marco smiled.

"Hey guys! Can we play?" Hanji waved from her spot under the umbrella. Eren looked at Marco, then back over to the senior. "Sure."

"Yay! Come on Erwin." Hanji skipped over and took a spot next to Marco. Erwin calmly helped Eren onto his feet.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Erwin took a stance and Eren did the same. The four volleyed the ball back and forth until more people started to take interest in their game.

"Hey, got room for two more?" Reiner and Bertholt were suddenly at the sidelines.

"Of course, pick a side." Marco smiled. Reiner shifted to Eren's side and Bertholt went with Marco. Eren stared at Bertholt who stood taller than the net.

"Now that's not fair." Eren crossed his arms.

"Hey, Reiner is just as good." Bertholt flushed. Reiner smiled. Marco served the ball and another game was started. The ball was returned only once until a couple came running.

"We want to play too!"

Eren sighed, "Pick a side…"

Connie went over and stood next to Bertholt. Sasha stood in the back of Eren's team.

"Wait. Me too." Jean stood up a bit drowsily from his towel and began walking over.

"Come to our side Jean!" Sasha waved over. "You're_ always_ on a team with Marco."

"Wait…but now the teams aren't even." Reiner crossed his arms.

"Always fucking up shit aren't you Jean." Connie teased.

"Shut up, I want to play." Jean retorted.

Everyone suddenly turned and looked at Petra, Levi and Armin sitting comfortably in their own shade. Armin and Petra were quick to say, "_Not it!" _

Levi looked over and glared. "Well I'm not playing. Sorry kiddies."

"_Come on_ Levi. You can be on our team!" Hanji waved over. "Marco is really good, we won't lose."

"You wanna bet?" Eren taunted.

"Oh we'll totally kick your ass." Connie taunted. Bertholt nodded.

"Please Levi?" Erwin asked. Levi rolled his eyes. He looked towards Eren. The kid wouldn't even look at him.

"Fine." Levi hissed. He peeled off his jeans and sweatshirt.

_Holy shit. I was right._ Eren peeked a look at Levi.

He was indeed ripped. He had strong muscles, but was slender in a way. Levi looked so strong you could probably throw a brick at him and it would break in half. His shorts were just a plain black color. _Wow he has nice legs too-stop it. Stop it now._

"Yay!" Sasha cheered. "This is going to be so fun!"

"Petra, can you play ref?" Marco asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "Anything for my lovely freshman." Marco laughed and Jean glared angrily.

Levi stood in the front next to Bertholt. Hanji, Marco, and Connie were in the back. _Why would he stand in front of the net? He's…kinda short. He won't be able to block like Bertholt can..._Eren mused. Levi glared at him like he could sense Eren was thinking about his height.

Eren stood in middle of his team. Reiner and Erwin stood towards the front while Sasha and Jean took the back.

Petra stood on the side and yelled, "Go!"

Marco served the ball hard. Jean reached down and bumped it back over. Bertholt slapped the ball for an easy spike. Erwin dove and bumped it into the air. Eren helped the ball over the net. It soared towards Hanji. She hit the volleyball ball up while Marco came behind her and hit it forwards with insane force.

"Woah!" Petra shouted from the side. The ball was stopped by Reiner. He slapped it and it soared towards the back of the court. Everyone gasped when Levi jumped high into the air and hit the ball straight down scoring a point for his team.

"Holy shit!" Jean cursed.

"One point!" Petra shouted.

_He just jumped three feet into the air?! How is that even possible?_ Eren stared at Levi with wide eyes. The senior gave him a slight smirk. Eren looked away. Levi continued to stare at him, but Eren wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Come on guys." Eren bent his knees. "We're not losing."

* * *

The game ended in a score of 13 to 15.

"I told you we'd win!" Hanji slapped Levi on the shoulder. He tensed at the contact.

"Good game guys." Erwin stood up straight and smiled.

"Agreed! That was so fun." Sasha high-fived Erwin.

The idle chit chat continued as the group started to migrate towards their towels. Eren decided to made his way over to Levi.

"You were so amazing Levi." Petra giggled. Levi just shrugged. Eren walked up to them nervously.

"Hey, good game." Eren gave a half smile. Levi noticed his odd behavior. He narrowed his eyes.

"Come with me brat." He grabbed Eren's wrist and started walking down the beach.

"U-um-"

"We're going for a walk." Levi called back to Petra. She nodded wearily and waved them off.

Levi let go of Eren's wrist when they reached the water.

"Hey-" Eren began. Levi cut him off.

"What's your problem?" Levi asked gruffly.

"…problem?" Eren asked wide eyed. As they walked the water slapped against their ankles.

"You haven't said one word to me this whole damn trip." Levi crossed his arms.

"I _said _good game-"

"Stop being a fucktard and tell me why you're ignoring me." Levi persisted.

"I'm not!" Eren defended.

"You're a shitty liar." Levi shoved Eren with his shoulder.

Eren recoiled. "I'm not lying. I just… I dunno. It's not a big deal."

"Well I want know so tell me." Levi growled.

_Sometimes this guy hates me and then he turns around and cares about my feelings? What the hell. _

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, again. "You and Petra are cute." Eren kicked his feet in the water. He remembered saying this at the party a week ago.

Levi just blinked. His voice got louder and louder. "I told you we're not dating. What is your fucking deal? That's why you're acting like a little-"

"I was jealous okay?!" Eren stopped walking. "I was being _stupid._ I said it's not a big deal. So shut the fuck up about it already and _let's go back_." Eren was starting to get as angry as he was embarrassed.

Levi just stared blankly at him. They both had stopped walking and small waves rose and fell around their feet. It was dead silent except for the sound of the ocean.

"You are a fucking idiot." Levi finally said after a long silence. He strutted up to Eren, who was now frozen in place. He roughly reached up and grasped the back of Eren's neck. His fingers sprawled around the back of his head and gripped the hair there. He brought their faces so close Eren could almost feel Levi's eyelashes when he blinked. _He smells so good…_

"Stop thinking you know things when you don't. I'm the teacher remember?" Levi's voice dropped low. He then stepped away and shoved Eren backwards towards the water.

Eren stumbled for a second, but then smiled.

"Come on. All this shit is making me hungry. " Levi began walking towards the direction they came. Eren got ahold of himself and jogged up to walk next to Levi. Their fingers brushed as they moved.

* * *

When they returned everyone was sitting around eating sandwiches. Ymir had pulled out her portable speakers and people were taking turns choosing a song.

"Hey, you guys are back." Armin grinned. "Grab some food."

They joined the giant circle after they had a full plate. Eren took the liberty of sitting right next to Levi.

"What are those?" Eren asked pointing to two giant mounds of sand by the volleyball net.

"Those are our sandcastles!" Connie said proudly.

"Mine is the one on the right." Sasha grinned.

"They look like shit." Levi popped open a beer.

"Hey!" Connie defended. "We spent a lot of time on those."

"You're like 19. Why the hell are you making sandcastles anyways?" Jean rolled his eyes.

"Growing up is no fun." Sasha shrugged. She grabbed her third sandwich.

"I can agree to that one." Erwin smiled.

"Who's is that?" Eren pointed to a castle that _actually _looked like a castle.

"That one is mine!" Hanji bounced up and down in her seat. "It's the Buckingham palace to scale!"

Levi blatantly face palmed, and everyone broke out laughing.

"That game of volleyball was pretty fun." Reiner said changing the subject.

"I'm sad we missed it." Christa replied.

"Volleyball is boring anyways." Ymir said trying to cheer her up.

"You should have seen Levi though." Petra laid a hand on Levi's shoulder. He shrugged.

"He can jump higher than the net!" Marco still sounded astonished.

"Do you play any sports?" Bertholt asked.

"No." Levi sipped his drink wanting to get the subject off of him.

"He was on a basketball team." Erwin smiled at Levi, who glared back.

"In _highschool._"

"But you won nationals."

"Unimportant."

"You play basketball?" Sasha grinned. "But you're so-" Sasha stopped when he looked like he was about to kill her.

"Well you've seen how high he can jump!" Hanji grinned. "I've seen him play and he's like a _ninja._"

"Shut your fucking face four eyes before I break your skull." Levi threatened. Hanji laughed him off.

"Eren is great at basketball." Armin nodded towards him.

Levi raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He looked over at Eren, who was a little flustered.

"Um…I'm alright."

"Please, you've kicked both my ass _and_ Bertholt's ass." Reiner grabbed a bag of chips from Connie.

Levi smirked. "We'll have to play sometime."

Eren grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent talking and laying out in the sun. Eventually all fourteen people ended up in the water- even Armin. They had a giant splash war, and then drove home soaking wet.

Eren decided that even with all the stress of classes, life was turning out to be more fun than he imagined.

**Tada! I love you guys, all your reviews make me squeal with happiness.**

**If there is something you'd like to see please let me know! **

**Please excuse any errors, I love you~**


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days later Eren was lying in bed 'studying'. Meaning he was so bored that everything he read seemed like gibberish. He was surprised when his phone buzzed and he received a text _not_ from his sister.

'_come watch movies with me'_

What the…

Levi must be drunk.

Really, drunk.

Eren received another text.

'_bring your essay'_

Never mind. That's Levi all right.

'_are you okay_?' Eren messaged back.

'_yes fuckface I'm bored as hell' _

'_so I'm guessing you've already cleaned everything four times over?' _

'_shut the hell up before I change my mind brat'_

'_fine fine. I'll be over in ten'_

'_don't forget your essay'_

'_yes mom_'

Eren locked his phone and hopped off of his bed He grabbed his bag off of his messy desk and then shoved his laptop inside. He called to Armin, "Going to Levi's!"

"Tell him to wear a condom!"

"Go to hell Armin!" Eren yelled jokingly as he shut the door.

He heard the blonde yell through the closed door, "I'll see you there!"

Eren swore he could hear Jean laughing from across the hall.

* * *

Levi opened the door and Eren walked right in. "Hey."

"What are we watching?" Eren handed his paper to Levi. The senior grabbed it from him.

"I don't give a fuck. Go choose." Levi said as he down and started reading it over. Eren walked towards his rack of DVDs and thumbed through them. Eren was becoming more and more comfortable around his partner. "You spelled significant wrong."

"Are you serious?!"

"You forgot an 'i." Levi replied monotone. "Use spellcheck shitface. It's there for a reason."

"Well I was hurrying okay?" Eren swiped a movie off of the shelf. "We're watching Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Whatever." Levi continued scanning the paper. He took a pencil and wrote a few more corrections in. Eren rolled his eyes and crouched down to put in the DVD. He grabbed the remote as Levi smirked. "Nice ass."

Eren backpedaled for a moment, but then replied, "Thanks. My mother got it for me."

"Must've been expensive," Levi said just as sarcastically.

"It was on sale." Eren sat down on the couch and hit the power button on the remote. "Come on." Eren scooted over to make room.

"Just a second." Levi continued to write. "I'm trying to help you brickhead."

Eren suddenly felt a pang of anxiety when he realized that the tutoring would end in a week. Had it been two months already? When he thought about it, they really had been the best two months. Would Levi never talk to him again? He stared at the floor with a troubled look. _Are we still going to be friends?_

Levi finished and plopped down next to Eren. He raised his eyebrow. "What's with that look?"

"Huh?" Eren looked up. Levi took the remote out of Eren's hand and pressed play.

"You look fucking constipated."

"In a week you don't have to tutor me anymore." Eren said bluntly.

Levi paused for a moment, but replied in his typical monotone. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Eren chuckled. "My grades are probably going to drop."

"Why? You think I'm going to just stop helping you because the assignment is over?"

Eren blinked. "Um…yes, actually."

"How many times were you shot in the head as a child?" Levi asked sarcastically. "I've invested way too much time in you to just walk away and have you failing out of college."

Eren was a bit shocked. "Really?"

Levi's features softened just a fraction. "Really. If I hated you then I wouldn't have ever let you in my apartment." Eren smiled. It's like the older knew exactly what he was thinking. Levi turned towards the screen. "Now shut the fuck up. Johnny Depp is speaking."

Eren gave a sincere laugh and pressed closer to the senior.

* * *

When Eren fell asleep, Levi would never admit to anyone that he peeled the sleeping teenager off his shoulder and tucked him in with the softest blanket he owned. He would never admit that he propped a pillow under his head, and wiped the hair out of his closed eyes. And Levi would never _ever_ admit that he just happened to lean down and press a kiss on his forehead. Never.

He turned off the lights and sat down on his own bed lost in his thoughts.

Levi couldn't place exactly when he developed feelings for the kid. It happened slowly; but not. Levi guessed that he always kinda liked him. Like when they first met, Eren had obviously kicked the shit out of three muscle heads, and yet was timid and nervous around the senior. Levi was amused by how Eren looked after slipping in the damn tub, or how Eren would throw himself to the ground to catch every ball in that game of volleyball.

Levi was sure of one thing.

This kid belonged to him.

He'd like to see the unlucky fucker who wanted to mess with Eren now.

* * *

Eren woke to a somewhat familiar scene. Levi was drinking coffee while reading some document on his laptop. His hair was ruffled, and he was shirtless only wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants.

Eren moaned loudly and stretched. Levi was amused by the noise.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yep. Welcome to the land of the living."

Eren rolled over and pressed his face into the couch. "Mmmf."

Levi sighed. "You have to not spit into my fucking couch if you want me to hear you."

Eren lifted his head "I'm sorry I passed out. "

"It's fine." Levi shrugged.

"Do you have food?" Eren rolled onto his back.

"Nope. Haven't gone shopping." Levi continued to sip his coffee. "I think I have half a lemon in the back of the fridge."

"Uugh," Eren rolled over again, only to find that he had run out of couch. He flopped right onto the ground with a loud thud. Eren hissed and rubbed his ass. "Fuck…"

Eren decided the pain was worth it. Levi let out a real laugh. Not just some half-assed chuckle. A _real _laugh. He had to set down his coffee, and he pressed his face into his hands for a moment. Eren stared wide eyed at Levi whose shoulders were shaking visibly.

The senior eventually removed his hands and went back to his stoic expression. He observed the boy on the floor. He was still watching Levi with an astonished look.

"What? Did falling knock all the sense out of your head?"

"You have an amazing laugh." Eren said honestly.

Levi was caught off guard for a moment, but rolled his eyes playfully, "Correction. You can't lose what you never had." Levi stood up, and his features lightened. "Come on, I'll drive us to burger king or some shit."

Eren grinned and got off the floor. "Awesome!"

Levi threw on a sweatshirt and swept his keys off the countertop. Still in his pajamas he stepped into a pair of boots he had left by the door. "Hurry brat, I'm hungry."

Eren shuffled out the door and the two made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Eren and Levi were sitting in the black car of a Burger King parking lot. They had laid down the seats to make room and were sitting cross legged facing each other. Music was playing softly in the background. They weren't sitting inside the building because Levi was still in pajamas. Eren agreed only because he didn't want other people to see how adorable the senior looked with disheveled hair and flannel pants tucked into lace up combat boots. Eren took a bite of his breakfast burger and continued their game of twenty questions.

"How many concerts have you been to?"

Levi leaned back against the window and hummed. "Maybe twenty one? Twenty two?"

Eren nodded, "Favorite one?"

"Probably MCR."

"Aww man, you saw them before they broke up?" Eren sighed.

Levi nodded and sipped his second coffee that day. "Favorite holiday."

"Halloween." Eren replied almost too quickly. Levi looked up with an amused look on his face.

"Mine too."

Eren grinned. "I love it. I love the costumes and the scary movies and the haunted houses." Levi gave an almost unnoticeable smile at Eren's excitement. "Oh speaking of," Eren wrapped up his trash and stuffed it into the bag. "Can you do hair?"

Levi lifted his eyebrows at the question. "What?"

"Well uh, Halloween is around the corner. And I always do something fun for it. I thought it would be cool to dye part of my hair a color or something." Eren ran his fingers through his brown hair. He pulled the tips straight down past his ear. "I also need a cut."

"Yeah…but how the hell do you know…?" Levi trailed off.

"I asked Hanji who dyed the tips of her hair black and she said you." Eren grinned. Levi rolled his eyes. Loudmouth Hanji.

Levi cleared his throat. "Well yeah. I can do hair. We can do it today if you'd like. " Levi licked his lips as he began to think. "I've got red, black, blue…" he craned his neck back as he thought, "and green? I think."

"Woah, really? You'll do it?" Eren's face lit up. Levi nodded. "Wow thank you! How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Levi tossed his trash in the bag also and grabbed towards the keys to start up the engine. "You paid for breakfast because I was a dipshit and forgot my wallet. Fair is fair."

"Are you sure?" Eren asked carefully.

"Yeah brat."

"Awesome."

* * *

Back at Levi's apartment they had kicked off their shoes and Levi was rummaging through his bathroom cabinet pulling out all the dye he had stashed away.

"What color idiot?" He yelled.

"I think I'm gunna do green." Eren called from the living room. Levi grabbed the bottle and set it on the counter top. He opened a drawer and pulled out his scissors and comb.

"Come in here." Levi tossed a bundled up shirt at Eren as soon as he appeared in the doorway. "Put this on and take off your pants."

Eren blushed. Levi folded his arms impatiently, so Eren shed his pants and shirt. Levi was sure to take notice of the younger's _almost_ healed abdomen as Eren pulled over the _huge_ garment that fell down past his ass. _This must be a freaking dress on him. _Eren thought. He threw his clothes out into the hallway, and Levi pointed towards the empty tub. Eren crawled in wearing only his grey boxers and the old shirt.

"What part do you want dyed." Levi sat on top of the toilet and ran his slender fingers through Eren's hair. _That feels so good…_

"U-uh.." Eren stuttered, "Just like, the underneath, I guess."

Levi shrugged. "Fine."

With ease he parted Eren's hair evenly and pulled part of it up into a tiny ponytail on the top of his head. He grabbed the bottle of dye and began to run it through the chosen hair evenly.

"Why don't you do this for a living?" Eren asked. Levi pulled on his hair carefully as he rubbed in the dye.

"Just because I _can_ do it doesn't mean I want to do it as a job." Levi tugged, causing Eren's head to flop back.

"Ow."

"Plus it doesn't make a whole lot of cash." Levi massaged the back of Eren's head, almost to say sorry.

"Oh, I see." Eren hummed.

Once Levi was sure the dye had set, he stood up to wash his hands in the sink. He noticed how they were now stained green, but didn't care too much. "Alright, now come over here and bend over the sink."

Eren froze, and then _slowly _turned around and gave Levi a look to say 'do you realize what just came out of your mouth?'

Levi's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. "Get your mind of the fucking gross ass gutter and stick your face in that damn sink."

Eren laughed and did as he was told. Levi then leaned around him and turned on the water. He rubbed and rinsed the dye out of his hair. Eren was glad the senior couldn't see his red face. Levi was just relieved to see that the dye had stuck. He wet all of Eren's head, and combed his fingers through it. After a moment he turned off the water. "Stay here. I don't want you dripping green all over my clean floor."

Eren chuckled, and jumped when suddenly there was a towel rubbing roughly at his head. "Now get back in the tub. I'm gunna cut your hair."

"Thank you." Eren held the towel in place and crawled back into the now stained green tub. Levi winced at the mess but grabbed a comb and began brushing through Eren's wet hair.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever shitty brat." Levi let a small smile show knowing Eren couldn't see him.

* * *

Eren sat between Levi's legs as he blow dried his finished hair.

"It looks pretty good," Levi said over the noise.

"I'm sure it does!" Eren laughed. Levi clicked off the blow-dryer and pulled Eren to his feet. The younger ran to the mirror. "Wow!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "You cut it perfect too."

Levi rinsed off his comb and scissors. "Of course it's perfect." Eren nudged him playfully, and continued looking at his hair. The green was longer than the brown and it was all fluffy and layered.

"Sorry about your hands." Eren said sheepishly as he eyed the older. His fingers still looked graceful and slender even when dyed a strange color.

Levi turned and looked at his deep green fingertips and shrugged. "It'll fade." He wiggled his fingers at the taller. "It looks like I have a disease."

Eren laughed so hard he had to grip the countertop to keep him upright. "Perfect for Halloween!"

Levi elbowed him softly and left toward the living room. "Come on dipshit, I'm pretty sure face off is on T.V. right now."

"Really?!"

* * *

Eren walked into his dorm a couple hours later. Armin was sitting on his bed buried in a book.

"Hey." Eren nodded as he set down his bag by his bed.

"How was the sex?" Armin asked without even looking up.

Eren sputtered for a moment, but then replied with dripping sarcasm, "Oh, you know. Hot. Kinky." Eren rolled his eyes. "So sexy it turned my hair green."

"Hey, don't take it out on me just because you didn't get laid." Armin put his hands up in defense. "Oh your hair looks nice by the way. Did Levi do it?"

"Yeah. He cut it too." Eren ran a hand through the strands.

"How romantic."

"Seriously Armin." Eren rolled his eyes. "I don't make fun of you for wanting Erwin's dick up your butt."

Armin suddenly squealed and he accidentally pushed his book away from him. "Eren!"

"Just playing fair buddy." Eren grinned.

"I hate you." Armin hissed as he reached for his textbook that had fallen off the bed.

"No, you love me." Eren teased.

Armin sighed. "Yeah yeah whatever." He tucked his legs underneath him. "Speaking of Erwin…" Armin's tone returned to a normal pitch. "He said we could have movie night at his apartment tomorrow. Apparently he has a _real_ T.V."

"Wow, so for the first time in four months we won't have to watch the history of Abraham Lincoln on your laptop."

"Hey that is a good movie okay!" Armin defended.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure no one is ever going to let you pick a movie ever again." Eren dodged a pillow aimed for his head.

"Christa said she liked it!"

"Christa is also too nice to hurt your feelings."

"But Bertholt…"

"Also too nice."

"Hey! Marco said he-"

"His nickname is freckled Jesus."

"…damnit."

* * *

Eren showed up to Erwin's apartment with Reiner and Jean. Everyone else was already there. Erwin opened the door and gave a friendly smile as he let the three in.

"Nice place." Jean noted and Erwin thanked him.

It _really was_ a nice place; it had a great view of the city. There was a large couch facing a pretty good sized T.V. It wasn't huge but it was very pleasant nevertheless. Everyone was sitting around in various places. Connie and Sasha were curled up on the floor. Jean and Reiner joined Marco and Bertholt on the couch. Ymir had Christa on her lap in the corner of said couch. Armin was perched on a bean bag that was next to a love seat. Eren decided to go for the empty beanbag on the opposite side of the room because the couch was full.

"Who had choice this week?" Ymir asked.

"I did." Reiner grinned holding up a DVD.

"Here, I'll take it." Erwin smiled and grabbed it from him.

"Thank freckled Jesus it isn't Armin." Connie joked. Marco huffed at the nickname. Erwin put the movie in and walked back over to sit in the empty loveseat.

"I get it, I get it. You guys don't like Abraham Lincoln. You don't have to be so mean about it." Armin crossed his arms and sank into the bean bag.

"Lincoln's a cool dude…" Marco began.

"But I don't give a single flying _fuck _about why he wore his damn hat." Jean finished for him. Marco nodded with a 'sorry' expression.

"Maybe it would have been better if it was narrated by Morgan Freeman." Eren shrugged.

"Maybe? Everything's better with Morgan Freeman." Bertholt said timidly. Everyone laughed at the comment.

"I made fuckin' popcorn don't eat it all like pigs."

Eren turned and was surprised when Levi chucked a bag at Reiner, and then at Ymir. He handed one to Armin and then made his way around the back of the couch.

"Levi?" Eren blinked.

"Scoot over." Levi made a motion with his hands. Which were still green by the way.

"You…?"

"What? Erwin invited me. Now move your ass over." Eren decided to just do as he was told and tried to make as much room as he could on the beanbag. Levi sat down, the two molding perfectly into the chair. They were squished, but Levi didn't seem to notice. He just shoved his hand in a bag of popcorn and popped one in his mouth. _Oh my gosh. There's no way I'm going to be able to watch a movie like this…_ Eren paled a bit.

"What are we watching?" Levi asked.

"We don't know. It's still commercials." Sasha shrugged. Armin noticed Eren's predicament from across the room and gave him a shit eating grin. When Levi looked away Eren flipped him off.

After some random commercial the title screen of the movie appeared.

"_White Chicks."_

"Oh my fucking hell Reiner!" Ymir half laughed, half yelled.

Connie broke out cackling and leaned back to high five the taller perched on the couch. "Yes!" Jean also reached around Marco to high five Reiner.

"I figured we could use a break from eighteenth century presidents."

"_Really guys?!" _

* * *

Halfway through the movie Eren was pretty sure he was going to die. He didn't think it was possible to get any closer to Levi than he already was. Levi's legs radiated heat through his dark cross stitched jeans. Their arms were squished together, and Eren didn't know what to do with his hands so he kept them in his lap. Levi had his legs crossed so if Eren moved his leg just a fraction they would definitely be in a game of footsie.

_Holy fucking hell. Why does he have to look so particularly attractive tonight? _ Eren tried to keep his eyes on the screen as everyone laughed at a joke. Of course Levi just stayed straight faced. Eren shifted in the chair and their bodies brushed. He tensed, and Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Levi lifted up the bag.

"Popcorn, brat?"

"I'm okay." Eren whispered. "I don't want it after your diseased fingers have been all over it."

Levi looked amused at the comeback for a second, but then smirked and pressed his fingers to the back of Eren's neck as payback. "You little asswipe."

"_Holy shit._" Eren hissed. He jumped and almost landed in the lap of Levi. "Your fingers are cold what the hell."

"Just like my heart." Levi joked back. He pressed the back of his fingers to Eren's jaw. "You're like a thousand fucking degrees. Are you running a fever?" Eren was glad no one could hear them or see them from where their beanbag was placed. The students were still laughing at the movie.

"U-um…no." Eren flushed as Levi's cold fingertips pressed into the shell of his ear. He shivered violently.

Levi hummed. "Ears huh?" Eren didn't know what to do as Levi's hand continued to lazily press into his cheek, then his neck. His nails trailed down his adams apple. Eren swallowed loudly and Levi pressed his thumbs into the dip on the side of his neck. _He's so pretty…and soft_. Levi thought to himself. He reached back and tugged hard on the green hair, exposing his neck.

"Hey…" Eren whispered. "Why are you-_ouch!" _Eren jeered when Levi reached up and quickly bit; hard. Just as fast he was sitting back into the beanbag and watching the screen with a bored expression.

"What the hell was that for?!" Eren pressed his hand into the side of his neck that was now pulsing. It felt warm but hurt like hell. _He broke the skin! _

"For being a shitty brat." Levi reached back towards the abandoned popcorn and gracefully put one in his mouth. He resisted the urge to smirk.

Eren huffed and squished back next to Levi in the chair mumbling.

By the time the movie was over Eren couldn't remember when his fingers became laced with green ones.

* * *

Eren walked into the bathroom of his dorm and turned on the light grumbling about having to wake up early. He looked at his reflection and reached for his toothpaste. He suddenly did a double take and pulled down the collar of his shirt.

"Hey. Nice hickey." Armin said as he passed by. Eren just stared wide eyed at his neck. There was a clear bruise with two bite marks in the middle. "Kinky."

"_Levi!"_

...

"Hahaha- he marked you like a dog!"

**Surprise! Here's another chapter c: you have all been so lovely to me that i decided to write two for you this week! **

**All your reviews brighten up my day, i love you all so much. They are what influenced me to continue ~ **

**Please review and let me know your opinion! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, yes, I'm eating… Of course I do laundry! I'm not _that _much of a slob…hell."

Eren paced around their dorm talking into his phone. Armin snickered and turned back to his computer.

"_You know I'm just worried Eren," _Armin could hear Mikasa's muffled voice.

"I know, I know. How are you doing?" Eren continued to pace circles around the room.

"_Good."_

"Made any friends?"

"_Yeah, I've become close with some people on my lacrosse team." _

"That's great! You found people just as aggressive as you."

"_I am not aggressive!"_

"Yeah, and I can shoot rainbows out of my nipples." Eren was now skipping like a child to step on every other diamond on the carpet floor.

"_You are so immature." _

"I'll get over it. How are your grades?"

"_I should be asking you the same question. Do you still hate that tutor guy?_" Eren paused mid step. "_If he's being a dick I'll come over there and kick his ass!"_

"U-um…no… no not really." Eren rubbed the back of his neck. Armin instantly broke out into laughter.

"_He's being nicer then?_

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. We get along pretty good now…"

Armin shouted from across the room hoping Mikasa could hear him, "Yeah, they're friends all right. Eren wants in his pants!"

"Fuck!" Eren held a hand over the speaker of his phone. "Armin!" The blonde was in stitches on the bed.

"_What was that?"_ Mikasa's worried voice was muffled from Eren's hand.

"Nothing." Eren glared across the room. "Armin's just being a dick. But everything is fine Mikasa, don't worry."

"_Alright…You'd tell me if something was wrong right?"_

Eren shook his head no, but said into the phone confidently, "Of course."

"…_fine. Are we still good to meet for the…the anniversary in a couple months?"_

Eren paused. Armin stopped smiling and turned back to work.

"Of course. We haven't missed a year."

"_We're not staying with Dad are we Eren?"_

"Absolutely not. We'll find a motel."

"_Okay…I miss you Eren." _

The young adult smiled. "I miss you too! Stop worrying okay. I'll see you next month for Thanksgiving. We'll talk about details then."

"Okay..._Bye._"

"Bye." Eren ended the call. "You're a little bitch Armin."

The blonde boy grinned. "That's rude. Don't you have a date?"

Eren looked at the time. "Shit! And fuck you it's not a date we're just playing basketball." Eren said as he dug through his drawers to pull out a pair of white gym shorts.

"I wanna watch," Armin begged. "You two would be a good match up."

"No." Eren tugged on the shirts and ran to slip on his Vans.

"_Not a date _my ass." Armin crossed his arms.

"Quit pouting. You know you're my favorite." Eren tugged on a beanie over his green and brown hair.

Armin giggled sarcastically," _Oh_ stop it you." He fanned himself with his paper.

"I'll see you whenever." Eren said as he shut the door.

"_Kick his ass._" Armin called back.

* * *

As Eren walked towards the park his thoughts turned towards his phone call with his sister. He definitely didn't hate Levi anymore. If anything, his feelings were _quickly_ getting out of hand. They had turned from admiration to a tiny crush to something Eren wasn't even sure of. _I don't even know if he's gay._ Eren looked down at the sidewalk as he strolled. He thought about what had happened at movie night and he flushed. _Well, I don't know what that was all about._ His hand subconsciously went towards his neck where the mark used to be. _Even if he did by some great miracle liked me back, he deserves better_. Eren could see the park coming into view. _I mean, he's so great and I'm so…me._

When Eren walked past a couple with a baby puppy, his thoughts drifted somewhere else until he reached the basketball courts. He saw the senior in the middle of an empty court shooting baskets lazily. He was wearing long sweat pants that sagged a little and high top converse. He had on a plain tank top.

When Eren approached, Levi tucked the ball under his arm. "Wow took you long enough shitdick."

"Sorry, I was on the phone with Mikasa," Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Whatever. Ready to get your ass kicked brat?" Levi huffed.

"More like the other way around." Eren took a stance in front of Levi. "Full court or half?"

"Half." Levi crouched also with the ball in his hands. He suddenly smirked and quickly said, "Go."

Levi took off dribbling towards the basket faster than Eren could process. _Holy shit he's fast!_ It took Eren almost a full second before he started running after him. Levi reached the basket and made a shot.

"Fuck, Levi. Give a guy some warning." Eren dove for the ball.

"I said go didn't' I?" Levi grabbed it and made another run towards the basket. This time Eren was ready. He was up in his face blocking him from moving. Levi spun and dashed towards the net. He jumped straight into the air several feet and dunked the ball effortlessly. Eren pressed a hand to his forehead. "I thought you knew how to play basketball?" Levi smirked.

Eren growled, "Alright, it's on." Eren was able to swipe the ball out of Levi's hands and he ran. Levi was a bit taken back by how well he could dribble and run. Eren shot from the three point line, and the ball circled around the rim before falling through.

The two continued to play aggressively. Both scored points, shoving at each other and running all over the court. Their styles were completely different, but both were very skilled. Many times Levi would use his agility to swipe the ball underneath from Eren. In return Eren would use his height against Levi by blocking or jumping up and rebounding the basketball.

Suddenly Levi stopped with the ball in his hands. He froze and stared Eren right in the eyes. Eren paused also, standing up straight. "Whats wrong?"

Levi continued to stare at Eren, but finally said, "I'm fucking tired."

Eren broke out laughing. "Me too. You totally kicked my ass." He placed his hands on his knees.

Levi spun the ball on his finger and began walking towards the bench where he had thrown his bag. "Not by much. You were close a couple times."

"Wow, is that a compliment?" Eren walked at Levi's side.

"But you're fucking slow as shit." Levi said in return. Eren nodded and lifted his hands as if to say _and there's the insult._

"You're just insanely fast. Its not human."

Levi went to sit on the bench, and Eren dove straight for the patch of grass next to him. He sprawled out onto the ground and sighed.

"Fucking animal…" Levi muttered. "Get off the damn ground."

"No it feels good." Eren stretched out his legs. The two sat in a comfortable silence. They listened to the birds and the distant chatter of children on the playground down the road.

Eren stared at the sky, "That cloud kinda looks like a dolphin."

Levi turned his head up. After a moment he remarked "It looks more like a giant shit."

"You have no imagination." Eren clicked his lounge.

"What? A giant shit isn't imaginative?"

"You're dumb." Eren teased.

Levi took the bottle of water he was drinking and quickly jabbed his hand in Eren's direction on the ground. The water sprayed all over the younger.

"Ahh-hey." Eren sputtered as he sat up. He wiped the water from his face. "What was that for?"

"For being a brat." Levi crossed his arms. Eren glared at him and Levi glared back. Finally Eren sighed and rolled back onto the ground when he realized he wasn't going to win. After a moment he felt a presence next to him. He opened his eyes to see Levi with his arms behind his head staring up at the clouds.. Eren grinned.

"I told you it feels nice."

"This is gross."

"That's why it's called dirt."

"Don't you sass me."

Eren laughed. The two lay side by side on the grass. Eren suddenly groaned.

"I need a job."

"Why? Sucking the science professor's dick doesn't pay enough anymore?"

"Eww you're disgusting...I'd rather pour acid on my face." Eren scrunched up his nose.

Levi fought the urge to chuckle. "Where have you worked before?"

"I worked at Walmart and then I had a job at McDonalds." Eren pressed his hands into his face.

"Wow , you have quite the resume." Levi stated sarcastically. Eren rolled his eyes. Finally the senior sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Eren turned his head to look at Levi. "…we have a job opening where I work."

"What? You have a job?" Eren propped himself up on his elbows.

Levi scowled. "No fucking duh Sherlock. What? You think I just pay for all my shit by-" Levi extended his fingers into jazz hands, "magic?"

"Oh yeah, with that entire _half_ a lemon in your fridge the other day." Eren spoke sarcastically but stopped at the glare he received. "Where do you work?" He inquired.

Levi sat up into a sitting position. "Downtown there is a place called Scout. I only work there like, three, four times a week." Eren nodded and the two stood up while Levi talked. "I could ask the owner if he'd hire you."

"Do I uh, need to go in for an interview or…?"

"Nah. The owner is a drunk bastard. He won't give a damn if I ask him while he's shitfaced in his office." Levi shrugged his backpack on. Eren raised an eyebrow and Levi replied, "He's a good dude though. I've worked there for…" Levi counted on his fingers, "…four years now."

Eren grinned, "Oh my gosh, thank you so much. I would owe you a million." Levi gave a small smile.

"You already owe me a million."

"A million and one then?"

"Sounds about right."

* * *

"You guys are quite the party animals."

"Shut the fuck up Jean I'm trying to concentrate." Eren stuck out his tongue and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Jenga on a Friday night. We live the life don't we?"

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Jean." Eren pulled out a piece of the puzzle and sighed when it didn't fall. Armin took his turn. Jean lay brain- dead -bored on his bed. He was lying upside down with his head hanging off the end.

"Then get out of my dorm." Jean growled.

"No, we're finishing this game." Marco stared at the pieces as if it would show him which one to choose. Jean groaned and slid slowly off the bed so that he slumped onto the floor.

Eren pulled a piece at the middle, and the entire structure fell. "Fuck!" Eren yelled.

"There, game over. Get out." Jean was still on the floor.

"Jeez, didn't know you were so anxious to have your boyfriend up your ass."

"_Jaeger_," Jean hopped onto his feet.

"_Horse face._" Eren snapped back.

"_Cock sucker,"_

_"Dickless bastar-,"_

Armin grabbed Eren and threw him out the door as Marco grabbed Jean. "Bye Marco!" Armin said cheerfully.

"See ya Armin!" Marco chimed while restraining Jean. Armin slammed the door and Marco dove to lock it.

"Why did I think that was a good idea?" Armin pondered out loud as he dragged Eren across the hall into their room.

"Hey, we made it through the whole game," Eren remarked, now significantly calmer.

"You still suck at jenga."

"Fuck you."

* * *

A few days later Eren was alone in his dorm; he was collapsed in his bed. He had a textbook underneath a piece of paper he was sketching on. Eren enjoyed drawing whenever he had the time. Lately free time had been nonexistent between doing stupid things with friends and studying. He paused when he realized his little doodle had turned into a full body picture of Levi. He stared blankly at it, and then resumed adding details. _This is getting out of hand_. He sketched Levi's face from memory, remembering every feature.

His phone buzzed and he reached for it. He swiped to unlock his phone and stared at a text from Connie.

'_Ay yo bitch get ur bitchy bitch ass bitch self over here we got sparklers n reiners got shit to start a fire'_

Eren blinked. '_Where the hell are you?'_

'_We at the parking lot Christa said she'd drive us'_

'_give me five'_

Eren decided that his black jeans with zippers across the thighs were going to have to do. He tugged over a grey California sweatshirt and slid on toms before bursting out the door, almost forgetting to lock it. _This kinda proves my point about free time._ Eren mused. _Stupid shit with friends, or studying. _

* * *

The college students walked along the sand with flashlights. Some were hand in hand; some were carrying bags of assorted foods and items. Levi, Erwin, and Hanji had the honor of bringing the drinks. The stars were showing brightly above them, and the beach was completely abandoned. When they reached a bonfire pit that had been built into the sand Reiner and Bertholt threw in the wood and paper. Everyone took seats directly on the sand around the growing fire.

"Woah, it's so big!" Sasha was curled up with Connie and marveled as Erwin helped the two younger fan the flames.

"That's what she said." Connie grinned. Armin rolled his eyes and moved to go sit between Bertholt and Erwin.

Sasha laughed and slapped his arm. Food and drinks were distributed as they talked.

"It's a full moon guys!" Hanji pointed at the sky. "Do you know what that means?"

"Werewolves?" Ymir suggested.

"No, it means-" Hanji was cut off when Levi flung a hand over her mouth.

"No one cares." Levi grunted monotone. Hanji's eyes held a smirk and she licked his hand. He nearly _squealed_ and flung back his hand so fast one could have thought it was on fire. Everyone busted out laughing as he shoved his hand into the sand to wipe off the spit. "You _barbarian._" He hissed.

"Now you're going to turn into a werewolf." Reiner joked.

"Nah, I would have had to bite him." Hanji took a drink from her beer. Levi still looked absolutely disgusted.

"I wish I was a werewolf." Christa spoke. Everyone turned and looked at her strangely. She held up her hands. "What? I think they're cute."

"Cute? They're man eating beasts. How is that cute?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Wolves are fluffy and soft so wouldn't a werewolf be fluffy and soft?" Christa blinked.

"Sweetheart, you have problems." Ymir squeezed her hand.

"Why? Does no one agree with me?"

"In no movie whatsoever is a werewolf _cute_ and/or _fluffy._" Jean threw chips into his mouth.

"Isn't that guy from Harry Potter a good werewolf?" Marco questions.

"He dies though." Bertholt added softly. Connie laughed at how blunt he was. Bertholt blinked. "Sorry."

"There was also that fucked up werewolf professor that was like a good guy? But not. Or some shit." Reiner was leaning up against the tall freshman's shoulder.

"Well If I was a werewolf I would be a good werewolf." Christa smiled.

"Can I please remind all you morons that we are talking about a _fictional _creature that will _never _exist. So please, carry on this intriguing conversation." Levi sneered.

"You're just mad because you got Hanji germs." Erwin remarked calmly and sipped his drink. Levi turned and nearly hissed like a cat. Eren laughed and leaned a bit closer to the senior.

"Guys, I still have sparklers!" Connie reached behind him and pulled out a box.

"We will get fined if the police see them." Marco eyed the box.

"It's just sparklers. If we were shooting off pounds of TNT into the air then yeah," Jean shrugged. "This should be fine."

"I want to do it!" Hanji stood up and ran over to the box. Everyone started to slowly grab handfuls of sparklers; they lit them on the bonfire.

Ymir and Christa ran around the dark empty beach drawing figures with the smoke. Connie lit eight at the same time and held them between his fingers saying he was wolverine. Sasha took one in each hand and spun claiming that she was Storm. Reiner grabbed a sparkler and held it close to Bertholt's face, who in turn nearly screamed and jumped. It soon became a game of trying to chase Bertl. Marco would get nervous whenever the sparkler got close to his hand, so he would drop it into the sand. Jean would hand him a new one and the cycle would repeat.

Eren laughed as he watched his friends run around drawing figures in the smoke. The bonfire light reflected off of Erwin and Levi's faces at the two talked. Levi leaned over and lit a sparkler with a bored expression. He watched it burn out with an unresponsive look on his face; he threw into the sand when it burnt out. Hanji and Armin appeared behind Erwin and tugged him to his feet.

"Come on party pooper! We're gunna play a game with the sparklers." Hanji smiled.

"It will be _fun_." Armin pulled on his arm and Erwin chuckled. He followed the two over where everyone else was standing. Eren looked around at the dark beach, and then back over to where Levi was now sitting alone. He walked over and sat next to the senior.

"Hey."

"Brat." Levi acknowledged.

"How's it going?" Eren eyed his friends who were now screaming and chasing each other with the tiny fireworks.

"Just peachy." Levi lit another sparkler. They both watched it burn brightly and then die.

"I wonder where Connie got so many?" Eren lit a sparkler on the fire.

"Who fuckin' knows. That kid is mentally disturbed."

"Rude." Eren joked.

"That's me." Levi retorted.

"I don't think you're mean though." Eren blurted. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"I am literally known as the royal asshole."

"You're not mean." Eren repeated again. "I've seen it. You try to be all high and mighty but you actually care about others."

"Not others, just you." Levi couldn't stop the words, but kept a straight face. Unlike the senior, Eren's face turned bright red. He looked away, and watched everyone running around on the sand. _They look like children, but I'm glad to see them have fun for a while_. He turned back to Levi. He suddenly blurted out.

"Have you ever loved anyone?"

Levi was taken back. He turned and looked over to Eren who was staring into the fire. The light flickered and shadowed both their faces. He leaned onto his hands and after a moment responded. "Once."

"Did it work out?"

"No."

Eren nodded, and began to draw in the sand with the end of a burnt out sparkler.

"Why? Do you love someone or something?"Levi tried to sound like he wasn't interested in his response.

Eren replied honestly. "I don't know. What is it like?" Levi shrugged and Eren rolled his eyes. "You are a useless shit."

"Hey dick-for -brains, that's not something you should call the person who got you a job today." Levi had a smug look on his face as he leaned back on his hands.

Eren suddenly sat up straight. "Woah, really?"

"Yep. Boss said okay."

"Are you serious?" Eren smiled wide.

"So serious." Levi rolled his eyes.

"W-when do I start?" Eren was ecstatic.

"Well we don't have a cashier during my shift; I've had to do both lately. So you'll be with me. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays. Four to nine."

Levi _almost _gasped out loud when Eren leaped up from his spot on the floor. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Levi had to fling his arms down next to his body to support the weight. Eren's voice was muffled into his shoulder.

"_Thank you thank you so much."_

"Woah idiot. It's just a job, fuck." Levi was angry that he was getting flustered. Eren squeezed Levi and then jumped back before the older could kill him.

"Yeah but seriously, you're awesome."

"I know."

Eren just laughed. "Is there a dress code?"

"Nah, do what you want." Levi tugged down his shirt and stared into the fire.

"It seems like a pretty cool place."

"I guess. I work there with Erd and Nanaba. I don't think you know her."

"Blonde hair?"

"Yup."

"That's cool."

"She's a fucking mess."

"Rude."

"Whatever."

"So how far is Scout? Just so I can find a bus or some shit." Eren asked. He noticed the group starting to move back towards the fire.

Levi waved him off. "I'll drive. I don't trust your sorry ass on a bus. Plus we're going to the same damn place so it doesn't matter." Eren looked shocked and then grinned.

"Thank you dude! You do so much for me. Is there anything I can do in return?" Levi gave an inquisitive look, and stared at Eren's happy face. He pondered for a moment, but finally he stated nonchalantly;

"Just keep smiling kid."

* * *

**And there you go. I hope you enjoyed it c:**

**Oh my gosh all your reviews and favorites make me asdfghjkl; like seriously they get me through life. **

**I love you all so much, thank you. Please let me know your opinion~ **

**Have a nice day! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was a normal position for Eren and Levi; Eren's dorm, books and paper scattered everywhere.

"This is crap. Rewrite it."

"The entire thing?!"

"I don't give a fuck about how busy you are. You're not turning in this horse shit." Levi crushed the paper in his hand and threw it at Eren's head. "Now get to work."

"Ughh," Eren rolled up into a ball on his bed, his back facing Levi. "I don't wanna."

"I don't fucking care. Stop acting like a damn child and do your damn homework."

"_You can't make me."_ Eren reached up pulled a pillow over his head.

He suddenly felt a force at his side, and he yelped. Levi had reached over and shoved Eren clean off the bed. Eren looked up from his new spot on the floor; his eyes watered over from the pain of hitting his tailbone. He used this to his advantage. He looked up and gave Levi _such_ a sad puppy look, that he was sort of proud of himself. Levi looked caught off guard for a moment, but his typical gaze returned. He rolled his eyes and settled back into the bed. _Well it was worth a try, I guess. _

"Come on brat, you're fine."

"I could have broken my tailbone." Eren eased himself onto his feet.

Levi smirked. "Then I would get to walk around telling everyone I broke your ass."

Eren glared angrily at the older. His blush made him look less intimidating._ That jerk…_

Levi closed his laptop with a loud snap, and looked Eren in the eyes. "Looks like you got lucky, idiot. We gotta leave now if we don't want to be late."

Eren's mood quickly brightened and he smiled. "We're going to be work buddies!"

Levi stood up to begin packing up the mess they had made. "If you ever call us that again I'm going to shove this pencil down your throat and then throw your body off a bridge." Levi lifted up the writing utensil for emphasis before thrusting it into his bag.

"Well that's particularly violent." Eren laughed and shoved his phone into his pocket before following Levi out into the hallway.

"You don't deserve a painless death." The two walked side by side down the hall.

Eren shoved his hands in his pockets. "So is there anything I need to know before I go in this place?"

Levi brushed his thumb against his chin and thought for a moment. "Well, first of all, no smoking. Pixie will literally kill you. Which I always thought was pretty hypocritical considering that he's _always_ drinking but whatever I don't give a fuck."

"Pixie?" Eren questioned. They reached the door to the stairs and Levi held it open while Eren nodded his thanks.

"The owner of the store. Real name is Pixis but we call him pixie dust. He fucking hates it." Levi smirked. _Oh. He must have a good relationship with his boss to call him something like that. _

"But yeah, you know how to use a register, so you'll be fine. I'm the working manager during our shift, so I'll probably have you restocking shelfs or some shit. Just do what I tell you."

"Okay boss." Eren grinned and Levi playfully raised an eyebrow. They walked outside and were met by the fresh air. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"U-uh, p-leaz, uh, hel-help? me?"

Both of them stopped in their tracks and looked at a tall woman who looked to be about in her forties. She had a very strong French accent, and looked utterly lost. The lady was holding a pamphlet with their school name written across the front.

"U-uh-" She was struggling to find the right words. Eren noticed Levi's features lighten, and he said smoothly.

"Puis-je vous aider?"

The woman instantly relaxed. She looked _so _relieved as she spoke quickly,

"Oui! Merci, merci. Je suis tellement perdu. Où se trouvent les dortoirs?"

Levi jabbed his thumb behind him, and then pointed to the left. Eren was mesmerized as he spoke so fluently.

"Il y a des chambres dans ce bâtiment ici, et par le bâtiment principal. Connaissez-vous le numéro que vous cherchez?"

"Ah, oui. J'ai rendu visite à mon fils. Chambre deux trente-sept."

"Alors vous êtes à la recherche de ce bâtiment droit ici, deuxième étage."

Eren just stood watching the two partake in their quick conversation. The only thing he could think when he heard Levi speak was _holy shit that's so incredibly hot shit shit shit. _He took the time to fully observe Levi. It was shocking, but today the smaller was wearing white jeans. And _wow wow wow _they look amazing on him. He had black a leather jacket over a plaid button up. Must have zoned out, because soon their conversation was over.

"Merci, merci monsieur!"

He nodded, and added in his deep tone, "Vous êtes les bienvenus."

The woman scurried into their dorm building after waving goodbye. Levi then began walking towards his car again.

"Woah, wait up. What was she asking?"

"Trying to find her kid's room. Some dipshit son she has, leaving his non-English speaking mom to find her way around California."

"You sound really amazing though." Levi blinked. "There's no way you learned that from a class." Eren inquired.

"My mom only spoke French." Levi stated bluntly. Eren nodded.

"It's really cool."

"Whatever." Levi wouldn't let Eren see his face.

* * *

The drive to Scout was pretty leisurely. The two talked about music the entire way. Eren would play a song and Levi would rate it. It became a game of trying to see if Levi would rate a song ten out of ten. The highest number he got was an eight. When they did finally pull into the parking lot, Eren looked at the surroundings. There was a movie theater and a Tropical Smoothie in the same complex. He looked up where the name of the store was written in grey letters. Levi cleared his throat, waiting by the door. Eren scurried and thanked him for holding it open.

"I brought the newbie." Levi yelled. He instantly walked towards the back of the store, leaving Eren to look around.

It wasn't a_ huge_ store, but it was pretty cool. There was a wall where skateboards varying in size and design hung on individual shelves. There were island racks of print t-shirts and a couple shelves of jeans. There was a spinning display of all kinds of jewelry from plugs to necklaces. In the back was a miscellaneous display holding items such as headphones and beanies. There was also a rack full of band t's, which Eren thought was totally awesome.

"Hey, Eren!"

He spun around to see Erd walking up to meet him. The blonde held out his hand, and Eren shook it. "Good to see ya! Cool hair. "

Eren grinned. "Thanks man. Should I meet the owner or…?"

"Eren!"

An older man came walking out of the back room. He didn't seem to dress his age, wearing a ripped tank top and leather jeans.

Eren noticed that Levi was in tow behind him wearing a lanyard around his neck with an ID.

"It's great to meet ya kid. Welcome to the team." The man gripped his hand tight, and Eren almost flinched at how hard he squeezed. "The name's Pixis. I'm the owner."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Don't call me sir. Makes me feel old as shit."

"You are old as shit pixie dust." Levi had taken a spot by the cash register, and was leaning up against the counter. He tapped the top with his hand. "Come here Eren."

"You realize I can fire you right." Pixis grinned while he spoke.

"You'd never do it." Erd added while he escaped into a back room.

The owner laughed and chimed, "Ah, you're right. Well, I'm going back into my office. I'm pretty sure breaking bad is back on." He spun on his heel and walked with pep in his step. Eren decided that he liked the guy.

"Here's your station." Levi flicked at an empty fishbowl, "This is your tip jar. A list of prices is in the computer, or otherwise ask me if you don't know." Eren nodded to show that he was paying attention. "Oh, and this is yours." Levi suddenly reached around Eren and shoved a lanyard over his head. Eren looked down to see _Eren Jaeger_ written on a black card. He looked up and grinned. Levi's features softened, and gave him a small smile in return before walking away. "Don't fuck up."

* * *

A couple hours later Eren had gotten used to the computer and cash register. He had panicked when a particularly scary looking man had slammed his purchases on the table. But, he turned out to be a pretty cool dude. Levi had to yell at him to shut the hell up and let the customer leave.

"So, where did Erd go?" Eren was leaning up against the cash register; no one was in the store.

"He's like our running man. He prints t-shirts in the back room, or does store errands."

"You print your own shirts here?" Eren peaked around the counter to look towards the back of the store.

Levi refolded a pair of jeans that a child had picked up and just shoved back into place. "Some of them. Some we order."

"Do you get to choose the stock?"

"Yeah sometimes. Pixie likes to do a lot of that though." Levi shrugged. They both stopped talking when the door chime rang and a woman walked into the room. She had orange and red hair, and was well dressed. _Wow. She's pretty. _

"Levi!"

"Anya." Levi spoke in his usual monotone. "What do you want this time?" Eren's eyes widened. _Are they friends? _He shook his head of the thoughts. _I need to stop getting jealous over everyone he talks to…jeez._

"Can you do a rook?" She pointed to the inside of her ear. Eren was very confused. _They do piercings here too?_ Anya blinked, and then turned to look at Eren standing behind the counter. "Ohh! New guy? When did you get him?"

"He started today." Levi walked towards the cabinet that was a couple feet from the cashier. He pointed to a chair that was in the corner and she took a seat. Levi began to grab supplies out of the cabinet.

"That's cool! My name's Anya. I'm surprised Levi hasn't killed you yet, new guy. He must like you." The girl smiled and swung her legs in the chair.

"Eren. And uh yeah. We're um," Levi looked at Eren out of the corner of his eye. "We're friends."

Anya looked shocked. "Friends! Wow I'm so proud of you." She grinned at the stoic young man who was putting on gloves. Levi rolled his eyes.

Eren walked out from behind the counter to watch Levi work. "I didn't know you did piercings."

"He's done all of mine!" The peppy teenager pointed to both her ears.

Eren crossed his arms and smiled, "I guess you learn new things every day."

"Shut it brats. Eren go sweep. This floor is fucking filthy and I _will _know if you miss a spot."

Both teenagers snickered, and Eren replied after saluting with two fingers, "Sir yes sir."

* * *

"So you're working with him now, are ya?"

Levi and Hanji were walking together after a class that had just ended.

"Yeah."

"How's that going?"

Levi shrugged, "Not horrible."

"What does that mean?" Zoe grinned.

"He's fucking awful at sweeping, and he can't remember anything for shit." Levi crossed his arms and sighed, "But he does a good job. He's a hard worker, but I already knew that." The red head smiled, and punched his shoulder.

"Aww, now you guys get to spend even _more_ time together!" Hanji cooed.

"Shut your fucking face."

"You're happy about it, don't lie to yourself."

"I _said_ shut the hell up."

"How _do_ you spend so much time with him though?" Hanji pondered. "I mean, the most I've seen you hang out with someone is like, six hours straight, tops. But you literally spend all day with Eren. How is he _still alive?_"

Levi's face softened and spoke honestly. "He's not hard to be around. It's easy."

Zoe smiled, "So in Levi terms, that means _I can be myself around him_."

"I didn't say that."

"and that means _I'm in love with Eren_."

"_Hanji I am going to fucking kill you._"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

When Connie smashed into their dorm holding a giant box labeled "_Slip n slide_", Eren and Armin knew exactly what to do. They threw on their swimsuits in under a minute, and were running down the hall knocking on their friends doors. They took the stairs down two at a time. They unanimously decided to go to the park down the street.

The college students were soon at a giant lake with an assortment of pool toys. They had the slide going downhill, straight into the water. _Totally not children_ Eren laughed as people took turns.

"This is fucking ridiculous; the water is like thirty degrees!" Jean hissed. Reiner and Eren grinned, and simultaneously pushed Jean down the slide and into the lake. The teenager screamed curses the whole way down.

"Me next!" Ymir grinned and slid down on her stomach, splashing face first into the water. Jean was still swimming to shore, dead set on killing Eren and Reiner.

"We have some interesting friends, don't we?" Marco laughed as Bertholt tried to slide down on his feet, but slipped when he reached the water.

Armin shrugged, "They're alright." Marco laughed in response.

"It's so cold!" Sasha cried.

Christa shrugged. "I think it's fine." She was in a blow up tube, floating above the lake. Sasha reached over and flipped Christa into the water. The blonde girl resurfaced, screaming.

"_It's so cold!_"

Sasha almost drowned due to being in hysterics.

"Baby I'll keep you warm." Ymir wrapped her arms around Christa, and the girl giggled.

"Cannon ball!" Connie ran down the slide and splashed right into Sasha.

Everyone was in the lake, some just talking and others getting out again for another turn at the slide. Eren was floating on his back, trying to ignore the cold. _I wonder what Levi is doing today? Has he texted me? Maybe I should get out and check. _

Suddenly he was forced down into the water. He gasped, and kicked up to surface. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, and glared at a laughing Jean.

"Hey, just payback."

Eren splashed him, but otherwise did nothing. Jean was keeping a watchful eye on Marco who was now trying to go down the slide with Armin and Connie.

"So I heard you got a job?" Jean combed his wet hair back.

Eren shrugged. "Yeah man. It's pretty cool."

"You get to work with Levi." Jean gave a shit eating grin, and Eren shoved him into the water.

"Shut up asshole."

"Hey, I was just stating a fact." Jean wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you like it?"

"It pays well, yeah. Mikasa is also pretty happy I have a job now too. Something about being responsible." Eren had to dodge when Ymir came sprinting into the water. "Remind me what you do again?"

Jean glared. "I teach piano, asswipe."

"Well excuse me." Eren rolled his eyes.

"Music is only my _fucking major._" Jean spat.

Eren waved him off. "Who would want to take lessons from a lazy jerkoff like you?"

"Plenty of people," Jean hissed. "Enough to have money to take Marco out this weekend." He muttered.

Eren's attitude changed from being defensive against a rival, to pure excitement. "_You're taking him on a date!_"

Jean wrapped a hand around Eren's mouth and thrust him into the freezing water. Eren reemerged, smirking. He spoke calmly. "I knew it."

"Shut up Jaeger."

"I fucking knew it."

"I will seriously kick your ass."

"Do you hear that ringing noise Jean?"

"What?"

"_Because I fucking called it!_"

"That's it!" Jean yelled. He lunged at Eren, and the two ended up having to be pulled apart by Bertholt and Reiner.

* * *

The next day Eren began sniffling and coughing at work.

"You are the biggest fucking idiot I have ever had the damn _pleasure_ of meeting in my entire human existence."

"Why didn't you invite me?" Erd whined, and leaned on a broom.

"That water is below freezing Eren. Seriously what the fuck where you thinking? " Levi was pissed. Eren shrugged.

"It wasn't that cold."

"Sounds like they had fun to me." Pixis remarked as he walked by.

"You stay out of this, tinker bell." Levi snapped. Pixis was taken aback by the nickname, but smirked when he realized how protective his employee was being. Levi turned back over to Eren. "Can you think of your damn health for once in your life you selfish, shitty brat?"

Eren sneezed, but replied, "It's just a cold. I'll be fine in a little bit."

Levi lifted his arms into the air. "I give up." He stomped off to go clean something.

Erd moaned, "But seriously why didn't you invite me."

"_Stop encouraging him!" _

* * *

Eren was surprised when a tall, fierce looking man walked through the door of Scout holding the hand of a tiny girl. She had her hair in curls, and was wearing a purple dress. She looked completely opposite of the man she was with. He had well-made tattoos down both arms. He smiled to his little girl, and waved to Levi who was taking stock in the middle of the store. Levi's gaze softened.

"Hey dude."

"Levi, it's been too long." The man smiled warmly.

"Agreed. What brings you in Nack?"

The little girl beamed, "I'm getting my ears pierced today!"

"Really now?" Levi raised an eyebrow. He looked up at the father.

"Yes, I promised her mother I would take her for her fifth birthday."

_So he takes her here of all places._ Eren smiled. _They're cute though._

"Okay, come on over here then." Levi pointed to a chair and began grabbing all the supplies. The man helped the girl into the chair, and she smiled excitedly.

Levi pulled out the piercing gun, along with cleaning utensils. Eren watched as he did his typical process. The little girls face started to turn from excitement, to neutral, to an uncomfortable look. Levi and Nack didn't notice, but Eren sure did. _Uh oh…_ Eren could see the tears forming all the way from his spot behind the counter. Levi held up the gun, and she _bursted_ into tears.

"Noooo!"

Levi looked shocked, and the father desperately tried to calm her down. He looked like he didn't know what to do. _He must be one of those fathers who always have the mother to calm the child down._ Eren mused.

"H-hey Cami. Why are you crying?" The father held her in a hug as she screamed.

"I-I-m scared!"

Levi just sat in shock, his eyes wide. He looked at a complete loss. The little girl was still crying, and other customers were starting to notice.

"Dad I'm scared." She cried again.

"B-but I thought you said you w-were ready? You're a big girl right?" He tried to be soothing. Levi was still holding the gun, just staring.

"I am a big girl! I want my earrings!" She cried. "But I'm scared!"

Before Eren could stop himself, he had walked over to the chaos. He gripped the arms of the chair, and bent his knees so he was eye to eye with the crying girl.

"Hey princess. Your name is Cami, right?" He gave a warm smile. She cried and nodded her head.

"You're so pretty you look like a princess. Can I call you that?" Eren tilted his head. Levi just stared, "_What is this brat doing?_" He thought to himself.

Once again the little girl nodded. Eren whispered, "Well, because you're the princess, I'm going to tell you a secret, okay?" He held a finger to his lips and looked around dramatically. She hiccupped and stared at him. The father just watched as well. Eren whispered, "I have this super secret super awesome candy that can give you super strength-" He tugged on her ears lightly, and she giggled, "so that nothing can hurt you!"

"Really?" She rubbed at her eyes.

"Yup!" Eren grinned. "Once you eat it you will be a big girl like your dad."

She giggled again," Silly, my dad isn't a girl!"

Eren tilted his head, "Are you sure?" She laughed again. Eren stood up and swept a cherry lollipop off the counter. He held it behind his back, and then presented it to the little girl like you would a flower.

"Here ya' go princess!"

She grinned and wiped her face before unwrapping it. "I'll be strong?"

"Super strong!" Eren extended his arms. "Like this much!"

"Wow!" She smiled. Levi took the opportunity and began getting all the supplies ready, he reached for her ear, but she flinched away and her expression darkened. Nack reached for her hand.

Eren again walked up and crouched in front of her. "Don't be scared okay? He's just going to make two-" he pinched her nose, "little pricks! Plus you have super strength now!"

The little girl nodded and put the lollipop in her mouth. Levi eyed Eren, and then reached over and pulled the trigger. She squeezed her dad's hand and closed her eyes. She suddenly opened them and smiled at Eren. "It didn't hurt!"

Without saying a word Levi put in the little butterfly earring she had chosen. Eren dramatically held a hand to his forehead, "I told you! Silly princess!" She just smiled, and winced as Levi did the second ear just as swiftly.

"Alright Cami. All done." Levi took off his gloves.

"How do I look?" She looked over to her Dad.

"So beautiful!" He beamed. "Go look in that mirror while I pay."

"Okay!" She ran over to the mirror hanging by the wall. Eren sighed happily.

"Thank you so much." Nack reached out his hand with a relieved expression. "I owe you so much man."

"Heh…it wasn't a problem." Eren shook his hand. "Don't worry about it." Eren remembered his job and went behind the counter. Nack stood and handed Eren the money. Levi continued to stay quiet. After nodding another thanks, the father then grabbed Cami's hand before walking out the door. Eren noticed the large tip he left in the jar, and beamed.

"Say thank you." Nack looked down at the girl.

"Thank you Levi! Thank you Eren!" She thumbed at her earrings.

Both waved. "Bye princess!" Eren smiled. Levi sat silently and cleaned off his tools, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

_Who knew the brat was so good with kids?_ Levi looked over where Eren was now putting away shirts that had gotten misplaced. _I had no idea what to do...I've never had any experience with children. He made it look so natural._ Levi ran his fingers through his hair; _It was kinda adorable and sexy at the same time. _ He was ripped out of his thoughts by a voice he treasured.

"Does this go here?" Eren held up a shirt and pointed to a rack.

"Where did you learn that?" Levi blurted.

"Huh?" Eren tilted his head.

"With Cami, fuckface. How did you know?" Levi hissed. He was still a bit flustered from the whole ordeal.

"Oh uh…" Eren rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno. I've always liked kids. I babysat when I was younger to make money, so I guess that gave me some experience or something."

"You like kids?"

Eren laughed. "I do. I know that's an unpopular opinion these days but…" He shrugged. "They're just so innocent and cute."

"Not forever." Levi looked away.

Eren pondered, "Mine would be."

Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and smiled.

t.t

**Please excuse my French c; I'm sorry if I got something wrong in the translation. I tried to double check sources. **

**But there you go my lovelies! One extra-long fic just for you~ (I'm sorry if there was too much talking in this one i just had a ton of headcanons and ahh)  
**

**All your reviews give me the motivation to keep writing this like seriously I love you so much. **

**Please, if there is anything you'd like to see, or like me to keep doing, let me know. I really take into consideration your opinions. **

**Have a wonderful day! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Can someone please explain to me why I agreed to this?" Eren crossed his arms and huffed.

"Because we're giving you a hundred dollars." Jean lay on the bed of Sasha and Connie's room. Marco sat on the ground next to the bed.

"Oh, yeah." Eren sighed. Sasha was currently crouched in front of him, applying eyeliner. Christa was tying ribbons into the wig he was wearing. "I hate my life."

Connie laughed from his spot next to Jean on the bed, "Stop complaining, be a man."

"Yeah because I feel like such a man right now." Eren rolled his eyes. _At least they let me wear flats instead of heels._

Sasha grinned. "Aww but Eren, you look so pretty!"

"Is the bow really necessary?" Eren grumbled. Christa dead stopped in the middle of tying. Her eyes widened and she dropped the fabric. Marco whispered,

"Uh oh."

Christa walked around and shoved Sasha to the side so that she was in front of Eren. She crouched down so close that they were almost touching noses. She whispered in a terrifyingly sweet tone;

"The bow is _always_ necessary."

Eren swallowed loudly and nodded his head. Christa grinned and moved back into her position tying his hair. Ymir, who had been watching from her seat next to Marco, pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "I'm so proud!" Jean cackled hysterically.

Eren glared and just sunk further into the chair. After a few more minutes Sasha exclaimed,

"I think we're about done." She took a step back, as did Christa. The two looked at each other and giggled. "You look _soooo_ cute!"

"Stand up! Stand up!" Connie laughed. Eren sighed and got to his feet. He had on a long sweater over a dark floral dress.

"I can't move my eyes."

"It's makeup, you'll get used to it." Christa smiled. "Just don't rub it off."

Jean snickered, "Wow Jaeger. I think you've found your calling."

Eren flipped him off and tugged the sweater closer around himself. "Alright alright. Let's go get this shit over with."

"Wait!" Marco stood up also and pulled out his phone. "Stand still."

Eren growled and covered his face, "Oh hell no-"

"Come on, be a good sport." Connie took out his phone also, "We need to be able to show Armin, Bertholt, and Reiner. They would want to see." He snickered.

"I don't give a fu-" Eren turned around to reply, but realized his mistake. Marco and Connie snapped their pictures and then high-fived. The two tucked their phone away before Eren could grab it.

"I hope you all die."

"You're wasting time. Here," Sasha shoved a poster into Eren's hands. It had the words 'single and ready to mingle' scribbled across it. "Have fun!"

"And remember, you have to actually say it to get the hundred dollars." Connie reminded.

Eren flipped them off again, and then ran out into the hall way yelling un-enthusiastically; "Who wants The D?"

* * *

The next day Armin, Eren, and Levi met up for tutoring. They decided to just go ahead and start since Erwin said he would be late.

"You have a nice apartment." Armin nodded and took a seat on the floor next to Eren.

"Yeah thanks. Did you guys bring all the content you need?" Levi sat down with them and placed his laptop.

"I forgot my essay." Eren smiled sheepishly. Levi rolled his eyes.

"You shitty idiot-brat."

"Well I need to work on math anyways." Eren tugged a couple sheets of paper out of his binder. Levi looked down at his hands.

"What's with the nail polish?" Levi rose in eyebrow. Eren glanced at his nails that were still painted back from the day before. Armin chuckled, and then snickered. He was soon laughing so hard that he was nearly lying on the ground. Eren looked like he was about to kill the blonde. "Am I missing something?"

Armin grinned. "Guess how Eren made a hundred dollars."

Levi blinked. "Do I want to know?" Eren made a move to tackle Armin, but the smaller was too fast.

"They dressed him like a girl and made him run around the school." Armin burst into giggles again, and Eren shoved his head into his hands.

"Armin, I'm kicking you out of the dorm."

Levi smirked, "Pictures."

"Check your phone," Armin adjusted his now rumpled shirt, "Already did."

Eren paled, "Are you fucking kidding me." _He's too fast._ Levi pulled out his phone and made an impressed face at how quick Armin was. He opened the message, and had to cover a grin with his hand.

"Wow."

"I want to kill myself."

"You really look like a girl."

"Seriously, just end my life right now."

"I know right? I heard that some dudes even tried hitting on him."

"Really?"

"_Guys." _

Levi smirked. "Was the embarrassment worth the money?"

"Absolutely not." Eren crossed his arms. Armin laughed and Levi showed a small smirk. The doorbell rang and Levi moved to answer it.

"I can't wait to show Erwin."

"Fuck my life."

* * *

_He really does look good in in nail polish. How weird._ Levi looked up from his clipboard watched as Eren hummed along to whatever song was playing on the radio. No one had entered the store for a while, so Levi had just been watching Eren wander around and fix misplaced items. _I was right though. He's so pretty he could pass for a girl._ Levi smirked to himself. He was never going to lose that picture, that's for sure. Eren noticed Levi's gaze, and offered a small smile. Levi nodded and Eren continued folding shirts.

They were the only people in the store at the moment. Erd had left to run errands and Pixis had gotten caught up in a meeting. Levi didn't' think anything of it. He just continued to run numbers for the store. He tapped his pen against the paper and called to Eren,

"What is 37 squared? Nevermind you wouldn't know." Levi scribbled the multiplication out on the paper.

"Jerk. Isn't it like, 1368?"

"1369." Levi replied. "Close."

"What are you even doing?" Eren huffed.

"Running sales. You've been doing pretty good, brat."

Eren stuttered at the compliment, "W-what? Really?"

"Yeah, don't get cocky. People like you, for whatever reason. I have no idea why." Levi lied. He knew exactly why customers liked Eren.

The younger smiled and went back to work. The chime to the door rang, and Eren turned and smiled.

"Welcome sir. How may I help you?"

A tall younger looking man stepped through and returned the smile. He had shaggy black hair and a tattoo peaked out underneath the collar of his shirt. He dressed nice and held a mature aura. "Just looking for some skateboard wheels. Do you guys sell those?"

"Of course. What size are you looking for?" Eren remarked happily.

"53 millimeter is fine." The man looked Eren up and down, and then smirked.

Eren nodded, "Of course. I'll go grab those from the back." Eren jabbed his finger behind him.

"Anything else you need?" Levi asked, approaching the counter.

"Uh. No." The friendly atmosphere had disappeared, and Levi blinked. He narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms. As soon as Eren came back the customer beamed again, and walked up to the counter. Eren went behind the register.

"Can I grab you anything else sir?" Eren smiled.

"Yes." He leaned onto the counter, "I would really like your number."

Eren blinked, and then laughed. "I'm sorry. We don't sell that here." He began punching numbers into the computer.

"Well then, how am I supposed to take you on a date?" He gave a seductive grin, and Eren laughed again.

The two continued a conversation, and Levi felt his patience running beyond thin. Somehow the man had ended up grabbing Eren's hand. Levi took a deep breath and tried to just walk away. Who the brat talked to wasn't his issue.

Eren was now leaning back against the counter with the man in front of him. Eren giggled, and Levi noticed the man reaching over to wrap his arms around the kid. Levi snapped. He walked towards the customer and growled,

"Will that be it sir?"

The man slowly stood up straight, and Eren went silent.

"Yeah."

"Then get out," Levi snarled, "and stop harassing my employees. Thanks."

The man scowled before turning and walking out the door. He called back to Eren, "I'll be back for that number!"

Eren just stayed silent, and the door shut. It was suddenly very _very _awkward. Eren cleared his throat, "Um…"

"That won't happen again." Levi walked away trying to blow off some steam.

"S-sorry." Eren rubbed his arm. Levi walked into the back room and slammed the door.

_Damnit. _

* * *

"_Hey are you coming to movie night tonight?_"

"No."

"_Why?_"

"Because I said so now leave me the hell alone-"

"_Is it because Eren will be there?"_

Levi paused, and snarled into the phone.

"Shut the fuck up Erwin."

"_You're acting like a child._"

"I'm hanging up-"

"_You're so jealous of a bloody stranger that you won't even look at the kid?"_

"It made me mad."

"_Well build a bridge and get over it."_ Erwin sighed. "_Levi what are you doing?_"

Levi hissed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"_I'm your best friend, I know you better than anyone. Now tell me what's wrong."_

"I just…" Levi sighed into the phone, and curled up on his bed. "he doesn't like me."

On the other line, Erwin smiled. Levi had been like this ever since they were children. At first he would be all tough and angry, but once Erwin broke him down, he was as just a self-conscious and worried as any other person.

"_Of course he likes you."_

"No he doesn't." Levi rested his chin on his knees. "I'm a real asshole."

"_Yeah, you are." _

Levi growled, "I'm hanging u-"

"_But have you seen how the guy looks at you?_" Levi blinked.

"What?"

Erwin sighed, "_Stop being an idiot and talk to him."_

"I don't wanna." Levi growled.

"_Levi."_

He hung up, and tossed his phone across his bed. He shoved his face into a pillow and growled. _I was so stupid. I lost it again; yelling at customers isn't going to keep my job. But ugh he just makes me jealous I could throw up. This needs to stop. I need to stop this. _

* * *

Half a week passed and Eren was starting to get really worried.

"But he hasn't talked to me in four whole days, Hanji." Eren swirled his coffee around and sank into the booth.

"He's probably just in one of his moods. Don't worry about it." She smiled.

"I'm serious. What if he never talks to me again?"

Hanji sighed, "Eren you're over exaggerating."

"I'm not!"

"Well what did you do?"

Eren huffed. "I just flirted with a customer. It's not like I murdered a baby or anything."

Hanji snickered and pushed up her glasses, "He's just jealous. Plus I don't think he would be that mad if you killed a baby. Just saying."

"Jealous of what?" Eren blinked.

"Nothing, nothing." She sang. Eren shrugged and took a sip out of his drink.

"I don't know what to do…" He sighed.

"Eren…just go talk to him. What's the worst that will happen?"

"I dunno…I guess I was just so happy that we were getting along…and now I feel like I fucked that all up."

"Levi is a hard personality to get along with. If you're going to have any kind of relationship, platonic or not, it would probably be like this. And admit it, you're pouting too. It's not _all_ him."

Eren looked shocked, but then nodded his head, "Yeah...I'll go talk to him, I guess."

Hanji beamed "Good! We're all going ice skating next week, so I'd hate for any shit to carry over and screw up everyone's night."

"Well _sorry._" Eren laughed. "Thanks for the advice though Hanji."

"No problem! Hey, do you think that new exhibit at the museum is open yet?"

"Only one way to find out!"

* * *

Eren shifted his weight on his feet anxiously before knocking on Levi's door. _Why am I even nervous? This isn't a big deal. We aren't fighting. We aren't even dating…_ Eren sighed.

The door flung open, and Levi gave an unreadable expression.

"Hey." Eren showed a small smile.

"What?" Levi crossed his arms. "Need me to read over another essay?"

"Um, no. I just wanted to talk, if that's okay." Eren wrung his hands, and it tugged on Levi's heartstrings. He opened the door wider and let Eren through. The younger took a seat on the couch, and Levi plopped down across from him. It was silent for a moment before Levi spoke up.

"So what is it?"

"I just wanted to um…" Eren paused, "…why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." Levi glared. "Is that it? If it is then you can leave."

"If I made you mad I'm sorry!" Eren stammered. The room was dead silent.

"I'm not mad." Levi spoke a bit calmer. "Not at you, at least."

Eren looked down, "So um, are we okay?"

Levi rolled his eyes, and the corner of his lip tugged upwards, "When are we ever okay?"

Eren smiled, and it made Levi want to do the same. "So I don't have to walk to work tomorrow?"

"Hmmm…." Levi pretended to think, and Eren punched his arm playfully. _We didn't really talk about anything, but I guess it's better than nothing. At least I know he's not mad at me._

"Since you're already here…I bought Pacific Rim."

"Are you serious?!" Eren grinned.

"Seriously serious." Levi rolled his eyes. "I missed movie night so why not."

* * *

At work the next day everything was normal. Customers were wandering around the store. Levi was currently piercing someone's eyebrow, (which Eren thought looked especially painful) and Erd was working in the back room. Eren really enjoyed this job, and usually it went by quickly.

About an hour or so later the store was quiet again. Eren had been doodling on a blank sheet of paper while Levi sat by the counter thoroughly cleaning the piercing supplies.

"Hey guys, I'm going to pick up the new shipments." Erd walked up to the counter and rested his arms on it. "Want dinner?"

"Dude that would be awesome." Eren grinned.

"Get me a fucking cheeseburger." Levi didn't even look up.

"And you?" Erd questioned.

"I'll get the same." Eren shrugged. Erd looked down, and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you drawing?"

"Huh?" Eren jumped a bit, and looked down at his scribble. It was just a simple drawing of a lion that he had made look all zombie-fied. He didn't think it looked that great.

"Dude, that's fucking awesome." Erd picked up the paper. "You can draw?"

"Not really." Eren shrugged. Levi looked over, suddenly interested.

"Uh, yeah you can. Man, we could totally print this on a shirt. Do you think you could draw some more?" Erd grinned.

"More what?" Eren blinked. "Zombie lions?"

"Whatever! I'm sure Pixis would dig it too."

"Umm…yeah. I guess. When do you want them?"

Levi picked up the sketch, and was silent for a moment. Finally he said, "I want three by next week. Can you do that brat?"

Eren grinned, "Yeah. I can."

"Great." Levi tried not to look impressed.

"All right, well I'm on my way. Later guys." Erd waved, and soon it was silent again in the store.

Eren cleared his throat and began wandering around to see what work he could do.

Levi turned to look at the door when the chime rang. A familiar figure stepped through and his eyes widened; he dashed across the room. Levi ran up behind Eren, grabbed his arm roughly, and threw him into the back room. He slammed the door and ignored the calls of "Hello?"

Eren gasped, "What the hell!"

"Shut up." Levi looked through the crack in the door.

"Levi, what the fuck-"

"I said shut up." Levi hissed. He finally grunted and turned towards Eren. The younger crossed his arms and glared.

"Levi."

"That fucking rapist is out there."

"Rapist…" Eren furrowed his brows. He then relaxed, and gave a look of pure annoyance. "Are you kidding me."

"Shut up."

"You're talking about the guy from the other day."

"I'll tape your mouth shut, I swear."

"He didn't even do anything!" Eren protested. "What is your problem? You never even told me-"

Levi growled, and grabbed Eren's wrist; he slammed him up against the door. "My problem…" Levi grabbed his collar and yanked down so that they were seeing eye to eye. "Is that he touched something of _mine._"

Eren's eyes widened, but he felt the natural competitive spirit in him fight back.

"Yours? What the fuck-" Levi cut him off by again smashing him into the metal door. It made a loud bang, and Eren yelped. _What the hell? He's so strong, this hurts. _"S-stop. Wh-"

"That's right, brat. Your little pathetic ass weaseled its way into my life and fucked everything up so now I can't even go five minutes without thinking of your stupid fucking face."

They were so close that Eren was sure Levi could feel the blush radiating off his cheeks. "I don't…what do you…"

"So stupid." Levi muttered. He gave another yank on his shirt, and to Eren's surprise, gently pressed his lips against his. He didn't feel any of the anger that Levi had been using to smash him against the door. It was just sweet and nice and Eren was sure he was about to die. Eren picked up his hands from where he had been bracing them on Levi's arms. He wrapped them around Levi's neck and tugged closer. Levi hummed, and pressed a bit harder into the kiss.

Eren's eyes suddenly shot open, and he ripped himself apart from the older. "Levi-"

Levi looked just as shocked. _Shit. I didn't mean to kiss him fuck fuck fuck_. Levi felt a surge of anger at himself. "Eren I-" Eren looked extremely nervous as he blurted,

"Levi I like you."

It was silent. The senior blinked. And then blinked again. "…Then why did you...?"

"Because you don't actually like me right?" Eren looked dejected. "You were just proving a point. And I…I really like you. Like a lot. Sorry if you think I'm gross." Eren felt like a large hole was in his chest. _ This is Levi we're talking about. He'd never kiss me because he…no. _"I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same so I think we should just-"

"I swear. You are the _biggest_ moron I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You make me want to shove a screwdriver through my forehead repeatedly." Levi took a step towards Eren, forcing his back to meet the door again.

"Well I'm _sorry-_" Eren paused when Levi leaned so close that he could feel his lips move as he spoke,

"I fucking like you too you fucking shitty brat."

* * *

They had to leave the back room when the ring sounded and a new customer had entered the store. They exited with Eren's face completely red. He also sprouted a few bruises along his neck that weren't there before. Levi just looked content with himself.

Eren could hardly work the rest of the day. _What does this mean? Are we together? Was he serious? I don't know what to do I feel so nervous. I can't believe he actually likes me back. He honestly deserves better. I just... I'm just so happy I don't know…_ he looked over where Levi was talking with Pixis. _What do I do…I've only ever been in a relationship with a girl. Are we even in a relationship? Ugh fuck my life._

At the end of their shift they climbed into Levi's car. Eren clamped his fingers together, and Levi raised an eyebrow as he started up the car. "You okay?"

"U-um. Yeah." Eren nodded. Music turned on with the car, and Levi began to back up.

"No you're not."

"Are we together?"

Levi was silent at the question. He could always count on Eren to be blunt.

"Do you want to be?" Levi drove off towards their homes, trying not to be anxious about Eren's answer.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

Eren was silent before answering, "Yeah."

"Good." Levi gave a real smile.

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for Eren's humming along to the music. Eren made the move of lacing their fingers together. Neither really wanted to let go.

* * *

**Ahh sorry this took so long. It's been over a week so I apologize.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews I have been receiving! They are what give me the motivation to keep going x) **

**I really love you all, so please review so I can hear your opinion! **

**I hope you all have a lovely day **


	10. Chapter 10

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on right now."

"Shhh, Eren. Let it happen."

"Guys I can't feel my legs."

"Connie don't be a bitch."

Eren honestly didn't even know why he agreed to go to Auruo's house. Connie was being held upside down over the stair railing while Jean and Riener held open a bed sheet down below. Eren had no idea how it ended up like this and he didn't want to know. He sat on the couch a couple feet away and pulled out his phone.

' Levi come pick me up_.'_

Eren folded his arms on top of his knees and watched as Reiner assured Connie that they would catch him and that this was 'totally a good idea'. Eren's phone buzzed.

'_ you live across the fukin street dont be a lazy shit_'

'I'm actually at auruos_.' _

'_the fuck are you doing there' _

'I honestly don't know'

'_fine sit tight.'_

_'yaaaaay!' _

Eren sat back into the couch. _Ahh having a boyfriend that can drive is great. _He immediately backpedaled his own thoughts. _Boyfriends? Is that what we are? That's so weird. _ If they were dating, it didn't really feel like it. It had only been half a week since that incident in the storage room. They still acted normal around each other; Eren couldn't really see a difference. He was starting to feel a bit self-conscious. _Should I talk to him about it?_ Eren sighed, _No….I don't know. I'm so confused. If he's not happy he should just say it. _

His thoughts were broken as Connie fell from the railing down to Reiner and Jean. Connie flopped right into the mattress, but the two tall boys lost their footing. Auruo could be heard laughing from on top of the stairs.

"Is it really necessary to get drunk at this hour?" Eren laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Eren." Jean propped himself up off the floor. "It's like 5. That's totally drinking time."

"We've been here since 3." Eren retorted.

"Nobody needs your sass Eren."

* * *

Eren hung out at Levi's apartment before finally deciding to walk back to his dorm. Levi offered to let him spend the night on the couch, but Eren had politely declined. He unlocked his room door and was met with a usual scene. Armin looked up from his book and grinned.

"How was Auruos?"

"Fuckin peachy." Eren replied lightheartedly. He flopped onto the bed.

"I heard Connie broke his arm."

"Did he really?"

"You were there!"

"I left early." Eren rolled over to plug in his iPhone and then returned to his spot sprawled out on the bed. "They were just being stupid."

"When are they not?" Armin chuckled. "Did you go hang out at Levi's?"

Eren nodded, "Yeah, just for a bit."

"I'm surprised you didn't spend the night." Armin wiggled his eyebrows.

Eren grabbed a nearby empty water bottle and chucked it at Armin, "Shut up! I wasn't feeling like it."

"Didn't want to _do the do?_"

"I'm gunna fuckin' kill you."

"You know, seal the deal."

"Armin."

"_Jam the ham._"

"I hate you."

Armin dodged another object, "But you guys are together now! I can totally make fun of you all I want."

"You're really the only one that knows." Eren's voice dropped from a yell. Armin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

Eren looked up at his friend who had closed his book to show that he had his full attention. Eren flopped back onto the bed. He muffled into his pillow.

"I feel like I'm twelve again." Eren felt a shift in the mattress and he could hear Armin speaking right next to him.

"Aren't you happy? I thought you liked him."

"I do." Eren muffled again. He rolled over so that he was looking up at the blonde. "I just…I don't know. He hasn't made any acknowledgement of us being together since he kissed me."

Armin shrugged, "This is Levi. You were kinda askin' for it."

"Yeah but…" Eren pulled the pillow back over his face, and Armin rolled his eyes. Typical Eren.

"But what?"

"He could do better."

Armin blinked. "What?"

"I don't deserve him."

Armin frowned. He reached for the pillow covering Eren's face and ripped it out of his hands; only to bring it back down right into his face. "Ow!"

"Shut up stupid. You've always had this hidden self-confidence issue and I'm not going to allow it anymore. You absolutely _do_ deserve him and you deserve him acting like a damn boyfriend with all the gross, sappy love and crap everyone hates. Go talk to Levi."

Eren rubbed his nose and blushed, "But he already-"

"Tomorrow." Armin stood up and crossed the room back over to his bed.

"But…"

"You better do it or I'll show everyone that video of you when we went to church camp."

Eren gasped, and then glared. "You would _never._"

Armin crossed his arms. "Just watch me."

Eren sputtered, and then growled, "Fine."

"Good." Armin smiled.

After a moment of silence Eren smiled too. "Thanks buddy."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Now we just need to hook you up with Erwin and we're all good."

"_Eren!"_

* * *

The next day of work had been going by surprisingly fast. Only a couple customers had come in all day. His shift was about to end when a particularly interesting person came into the store.

"Um, hello?" A girl with curled brown hair walked into the store wearing a swimsuit and a sheer cover. Eren didn't really think anything of it. They _were_ in California after all.

"Hello mam. How may I help you?" Eren smiled warmly from the middle of the store where he had been stocking shelves.

"Just looking." She glanced over him before proceeding to browse around the store. Eren nodded and finished stocking before taking place behind the register.

About twenty or so minutes later she came to the counter with her purchases. She blatantly glared at Eren as he rang up her items. Finally she said;

"Your hair is fucking disgusting."

Eren blinked. He chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head, "Ahh yeah. I need to re-dye it."

She crossed her arms, "No I mean seriously. I've been coming to this store for like, ever. And you've never been here."

"Ahh, yeah I'm a bit new…" Eren punched a couple numbers into the computer nervously. Meanwhile Levi was starting to become interested in the conversation.

"This store has been known for having super-hot employees, thanks for breaking that." Her face looked very annoyed. Eren didn't know what to say.

"U-um.." Eren stuttered. "I'm sorry-"

"Excuse me _miss_." Levi walked towards her with a dangerous look. "Is there a problem?"

Her attitude brightened. "Oh Levi! Why didn't you tell me you had hired a _lovely _new-"

"You're obviously drunk right now, so I'd appreciate it if you got the fuck out of my store."

Her eyes widened, "I will not allow you to treat me like this! I am the customer-"

"A customer who is about to fuckin' leave." The three of them turned as Pixis walked up to the girl. Eren blinked, _Did he really just speak that way to a-_

She snatched her purchases out of Eren's hand.

"See if I ever shop back here again!"

"We won't miss you bitch." Levi called after her, monotone. As soon as she left, Levi reached across the counter to smack Eren across the head.

"Ouch!"

"How could you let her treat you like that! Shit, Eren. " Levi looked furious.

"Sorry I didn't want to yell at a customer!" Eren defended.

Pixis placed a hand on Levi's shoulder to calm him. "It's fine."

"It's not fine!" Levi growled.

"It's over now. So get back to work before I fire you." Pixis waved as he walked into his office.

Levi murmured, "You'd never fire me."

"You're probably right, haha!"

* * *

The ride back home was a tad bit awkward. To break the silence Levi asked, "Are you coming back to my place?"

Eren shrugged, "If you want me to."

Levi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The rest of the ride was quiet except for the music that flowed through the car speakers. The walk up to the apartment was silent also. The moment the two stepped through the door, Levi reached his limit.

"Alright, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Eren froze mid-step and turned to look at him. "What now?"

Levi slammed the door behind him. "Don't give me that bucket-load of _shit. _You've been moping around for days like a sad little puppy and I'm _fucking tired of it._"

"Ummm…" Eren shifted the weight on his feet. "I don't-"

Levi rubbed his temples, "Eren I _swear-_"

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

The senior blinked. "What?"

Eren sat down on the couch slowly. "Do…whatever we are."

"...so... you didn't mean it."

Eren widened his eyes, "I absolutely meant it! I meant everything I said back in that storage room."

"Then what?" Levi was still standing by the door.

Eren looked down at his shoes. "I think you deserve better."

Levi growled, "Not _this_ shit again. If you're bent up about what that bitch said-"

"I mean you're still as grumpy as ever and I feel like you belong with someone who can make you actually happy." Eren blurted. "That woman was right though. Like, you're perfect in everything and I'm…me."

The room was dead silent. For a moment Eren felt like he had successfully convinced him. He wanted to move to stand up and leave, but a pair of boots came into vision.

"You're stupid."

"I know."

Levi crouched in front of him so that they were face to face. They both stared at one another until Levi sighed.

"I didn't know how to act."

Eren cocked his head as he asked, "Huh?"

"I didn't know what to friggin' do, okay. I didn't want to fuck this up so I didn't bring up anything about us, and apparently that fucked it up too."

"You mean…?"

"Do I have to paint a picture?" Levi growled. "I don't want to lose you. I am never letting you out of my hands. _I. will not let. you go._ "

Eren argued, "But you-"

Levi was still mere inches away from him. "But nothing, Eren."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Evern growled back. _I'm tired of being cut off. _"I just want you to be happy. I don't know if that's frickin' possible or not but I don't think I'm that person." Levi opened his mouth to retort but Eren continued to ramble. "You're smart and ridiculously strong and you're so outrageously pretty it hurts. I can't ever live up to that. So I think we should end this before it starts." Eren breathed out, a bit relaxed that he had finally spoken his mind.

Levi was quiet. _For a long time. _Eren was starting to become a bit scared. The man in front of him looked enraged. _Should I leave now…?_

Eren suddenly let out a yelp. Levi had stood up only to push Eren back into the couch with a large amount of force. He crawled over the younger and straddled his legs. He tugged on Eren's collar roughly to get his attention.

"Listen up you little shit."

Eren blinked, his heart beating hard.

"First of all," Levi relaxed a bit, "never call me pretty again." He tugged roughly on the front of Eren's shirt to get his point across. "Second, you must be on drugs because no one is that stupid."

"Third." Levi calmed down noticeably, "Don't ever think what that bitch said was true; I'll knock you out so bad you'll never walk again. You're fuckin' perfect, shitty brat. I hate it. I. hate. It. So stop being insecure because it's driving me up a literal wall. _You_ make me happy got it? Even though you're making me say all this stupid shit you still make me fucking _giddy._ I'm absolute shit at showing how I feel. You know this better than anyone."

Eren gave a smile, and Levi sighed. "I really want this to work out, okay?"

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and muttered, "Me too."

"Good. We're on the same page then." Levi leaned in and connected their lips. Eren smiled into the kiss, and he could feel his partner smile too. Levi slid his hands down onto Eren's hips, and the younger soon realized that having Levi on his lap isn't such a good idea. Their kisses were short and tasted sweet. Levi decided to go further the moment he took Eren's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled. Eren gasped slightly and Levi took the opportunity to slip in his tongue.

_Holy crap he's a really good kisser-holy-_

Eren felt embarrassed after he let out a moan. Levi smirked into the kiss again and tightened his grip on Eren's hips. He could feel the senior lifting his shirt and tracing his back with his nails. Eren desperately needed to breathe, and Levi could tell. He broke the kiss to immediately begin work on Eren's neck. Eren let out another shaky breath, and moved his arms to the front of Levi's shirt. He impulsively pressed his fingers into the dips of his hipbones, and Levi bit the junction of his neck and shoulder in response. The freshman let out another breath, "Nnng ow."

"Shut up," Levi muttered. He kissed up to Eren's adams' apple, and grazed it with his teeth. Meanwhile; Eren had slipped his fingers underneath his shirt and was slowly tracing every single muscle. _How do you even get a six pack this nice? _

Levi was eventually proud of the several marks he had made, and returned to Eren's lips. Levi began to slow down the kiss. He could tell Eren was becoming tired; It was already midnight.

Eren sighed into his mouth, and Levi decided that this was pretty damn perfect. He reached up to weave his fingers in Eren's brown and washed-out green hair. Eren pulled away and buried his face in Levi's neck as the older massaged his head gently.

Levi pulled on Eren's hair to get him to lean up. He crawled off of Eren's lap to sit down next to him on the couch. In response, Eren immediately snuggled himself into Levi's lap. He mumbled before dozing off;

"I'm staying here tonight."

Levi let a real smile show as he replied, "Good."

Eren fell asleep with fingers in his hair.

* * *

"_Guys! Guys! Guys! Look. What. I. Got."_

"Hey Hanji!" Marco waved to her as she practically bounced into their group. They were all standing around in the courtyard waiting for classes to start.

"_Look at it quick before they-_"

"Hanji!"

"Why are Eren and Levi chasing you?" Bertolt asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sasha giggled. "What did you do?"

"Oh my gosh." Jean smirked. He grabbed the picture to get a better look. "That's fuckin' adorable."

"Let me see!" Connie pushed with his good arm to get a view of the photograph.

Reiner chuckled, "Wow. Like two baby kittens."

Everyone laughed when Levi and Eren caught up to Hanji. She squealed and jumped behind Armin.

"Hanji!"

"I'm sorry!" She dodged a kick from Levi. "You two were just so cute!"

Eren looked over at the picture Sasha and Christa were cooing at. The couple was snuggled together on the couch-completely passed out. Their legs were tangled along with their hands. They _did_ look pretty cute.

"How did you even get a key to my apartment?" Levi snarled. Ymir and Connie were in a mad laughing fit.

Hanji giggled, "I meant to tell you...I found your extra apartment key…"

"_Hanji!_"

* * *

"So I'm guessing everything worked out between you two?" Armin asked on their daily walk to get coffee.

"Yeah, it did." Eren smiled. "For now, I guess. I'm sure there will be more issues."

"At least you're not ignorant." Armin grinned. "You guys are really cute. Christa and I saw you holding hands and she almost passed out from squealing."

Eren tried not to blush, and replied, "Yeah well..."

"So…" Armin shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So, Mikasa and Annie are coming back for Thanksgiving."

"What!" Armin jumped in shock. "Annie too?!"

Eren grinned, "I was excited too. Riener told me and he was ecstatic."

"Are we going to have a group Thanksgiving?"

"That's a stupid question Armin, of course we are. Tradition is tradition~." Eren sang.

Armin laughed, "Great! That's always so much fun."

"So much money too."

"Party pooper."

"Erwin lover."

"Will you stop with that!" Armin defended.

"Why won't you admit you like him!" Eren yelled back just as loud. "You guys are _perfect for each other what the fuck._"

"He's…he's…no Eren! I can't." Armin's face was as red as a tomato.

"Yes you can! You gotta be like Nike. _Just do it._"

"Says the idiot who _just_ got together with Levi a week ago."

"That is unimportant."

"I hate you."

* * *

Eren sprawled his limbs out across Levi's couch as the older cooked dinner.

"Thanks for all the fuckin' help Eren." Levi called from the kitchen.

"You said you had it." Eren replied.

"That's true, you can't cook for shit."

"I really cant." Eren remarked casually. He propped his arms underneath his head. After another moment he said;

"I wish I was a cat."

Levi stirred whatever soup he was making. "I wish you were a cat too."

Eren propped up to look at him. "You do?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to talk."

"Rude." Eren laughed. Levi didn't reply. It was silent except for the occasional noise from the kitchen.

Eren sat up straight before saying, "Mikasa is coming into town in a couple days."

"And?"

"You're going to meet her."

"I'm so excited I can hardly contain my boner now." Levi added in his usual monotone.

Eren rolled his eyes, "This is important. This is my family."

Levi's eyes turned somewhat serious. "I'll be good."

Eren grinned, and then fell silent again. Finally he spoke; "I don't know what she will think of us."

Levi poured the soup into two bowls. "What do you mean?"

"She's probably going to hate you."

"I'll live." Levi set the bowls on the table and Eren hopped up to take a seat across from his partner.

"Just preparing you for the inevitable."

"I've got this, don't worry about it."

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

**I apologize about the late update ;_; school is sososo busy ahh I cry**

**But there you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it. All your reviews give me the happiness of a thousand gokus. I love you all so much! **

**Please review so that I may hear your opinion c: **

**Love you all yay**

***Please excuse any spelling errors ahh**


End file.
